Find A Way
by LynnLayne18
Summary: This would be Spencer and Toby's life after A. After high school. They're made for each other. They stick together no matter what. When life gives them an obstacle, they'll find a way to get through it.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer and Toby were sitting with each other watching TV at his loft. Spencer more or less lived there now. Most of her clothes were there and she spent the night over almost every day. Lately this was all they did in the evening. She was snugged into him with his arm around her. Spencer only watched the news before but now they watch anything that was on.

It was the end of summer after their senior year. It wasn't easy though. Spencer and Aria were the only ones that didn't worry much about passing. Hanna and Emily had a little trouble. A had been out of their lives ever since Mona had finally fessed up. A didn't know Mona told them so it wasn't hard catching them. As for Ali, she wasn't involved with A so the girls just assumed she was dead. The police are still looking for the killer but the girls stopped.

Aria and Hanna were going to Hollis. Aria was doing the same thing Spencer was-she was basically living at Ezra's. Hanna wasn't because she still wanted to stay with her mom but her and Caleb were still going strong. Every college was telling Emily that she could make a career out of swimming. Emily decided not to go to college. She wanted to stay with her friends so she's going to be a swimmer in Rosewood. Her luck had turned out great. Paige couldn't pass up the Stanford opportunity so they had to break it off. Spencer got into UPenn. She was just going to take the train to college when she went. She decided she didn't want to go everyday so she would probably be graduating in 6 years instead of the 4 that she had planned on.

Toby changed her. He allowed her to see who she really was. And she wasn't a Hastings. School still mattered-she knew that-but she wasn't going to try and beat everyone else and be on top.

Spencer's eyelids started drooping. They always did about this time of night. Groaning, she pushed herself up so she could get ready for bed. She had fallen asleep one time and was so tired when she woke up that she forgot to even change.

She went into the bathroom and locked the door. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she changed into her pj's. All she ever wore to bed was one of Toby's shirts. Not only because they were comfy but because they would always hold a memory. Good memories.

After she walked out she saw Toby had turned off the TV and was cleaning up in his little kitchen. From what she remembered, his loft was a lot like Ezra's apartment. The living room, kitchen, and "bedroom" were all in one room. The only doors were for a closet and the bathroom. She walked over to the lamp on the table by his bed and turned it on. Then, she walked over to the switch that operated the lights above the kitchen and turned it off. It was her way of telling him she wanted to go to bed.

She walked back over to his bed to lie down. He sighed and walked toward her. She smiled. The lamp only gave off so much light. She liked it though. He would always turn it off after she went to bed. She didn't know why she always went to sleep first. With as much coffee that she always drank Toby was surprised too. Once he told her she was making up for lost time after the stressful two years she had. She wasn't sure about that though.

"Tomorrow," Toby began speaking, after he was in bed with her with his arms wrapped around her protectively. "I think we should go into the city. Just have fun. Get your mind off things."

"Mm hm," Spencer murmured.

"And you're not listening."

"Nope." Spencer sighed.

Toby laughed and kissed her forehead. He said something else. He was probably just telling her to get some sleep but she was in too deep to hear him.

The next morning she woke up before he did, like usual. She never got up. She knew it would be nice for him if she did. She could make breakfast or go down to get some coffee for the two of them but she like to just be with him in the mornings. She always moved closer to his body and sometimes he would wrap his arm around her like he was awake but he never was. She liked to think he was aware of what she wanted weather he was awake or not.

It was usually only about ten minutes before he woke up. They never needed to be anywhere in the morning-not in the summer anyway-so there wasn't any rush to get out of bed.

"Spence?" he whispered. She was surprised. They usually didn't talk. Spencer was always self-conscious about morning breath so they never faced each other either.

She turned around. She got lost into his sea blue eyes for a second. That was, until he got up. She let out a huge breath, sad that they couldn't stay there a little longer. She was already getting cold with him gone.

He looked back at her after she sighed and smirked. "Get up."

Spencer rolled her eyes but stumbled out of bed. She started shivering as her cold feet touched the wood floor. She remembered him saying something last night in bed about doing something tomorrow. She didn't know what it was though.

It was routine; Spencer got the bathroom to brush her teeth and then Toby got it for the same reason. Then, Spencer would get it to shower, and then Toby goes after her.

Spencer was dressed and ready for the day besides her hair. It was still wet. She uses her hair dryer when he comes out. After he did, she walked straight for the bathroom again. He was barely in the doorway-in the living room and a little to the right. She was about to walk in but he grabbed her by the waist as she walked by, keeping her from walking any further.

"What are you doing?" she swatted at his arm and laughed.

"We're leaving now." He let go of her and she backed up a couple steps so she could see his face.

She blinked. "Now? As in like, right now? You're not even dressed."

He rolled his eyes, smiling. He walked over to the closet and put clothes on. "Now how long did that take?" he asked, smirking.

She slipped on shoes and walked out the door pretending to pout. She walked downstairs into The Brew. Emily didn't work here anymore. It was nice when she did. Either her or Toby would come down some nights and talk to her. Sometimes they would both come down just to talk to her, even after she locked up.

She knew the guy working there now. He knew everyone that moved in upstairs. He also remembered exactly what they wanted. She waited in line surprised Toby wasn't down yet. When it was her turn she held up two fingers. He knew she was with Toby. Sometimes she would come down just for herself though so she had to let him know how many she needed. He smiled and nodded as he started fixing them up.

When he was done she set his cup down and started sipping hers. She looked up at the stairs. He still wasn't coming. She sighed and pulled out her phone. After dialing his number for a few seconds, she hung up. She always did this telling him to hurry. That way he didn't answer the call, he just knew she was looking for him.

Finally she saw him coming. He took the drink from her and they headed out. She was still trying to play the pouting act. It took her a minute to remember why she was mad at him. She did it a lot. It made her feel younger, which was something she never felt as long as her parents had any say in it. He knew she was doing it for fun too but he didn't say anything.

She had no idea where they were going because he passed the turn on their walk to get to his truck. They would've had to go around back but they didn't. Spencer would've normally asked him but there were a couple reasons she didn't. One was she wanted to continue being "mad" with him and if she asked then she would have to stop. Two was that she knew him and he would want to keep as much a surprise as he could.

They walked for a while and Spencer realized they were heading towards the train station. She had no idea how she hadn't thought of that.

They sat down on a bench waiting for the train to come. It was still pretty early and the sun was rising from behind them. He turned around and grinned at her.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes," she answered, bringing in her bottom lip. He laughed and leaned into her. Their lips inches apart and she could smell his coffee as he breathed. He bumped foreheads with her. She smiled. "Then I'm very sorry," he whispered. She touched her lips to his and they stayed connected until Spencer finally realized people were probably watching.

She broke apart and grabbed his hand. She leaned into him as she took the last sip of her coffee. He took the empty cup from her as the train come into view. After throwing it away they climbed in.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride into the city was comfortable. Spencer leaned against him, head against his chest. His arm was around her and that hand was holding hers. They didn't speak much and because it was a weekday, the only people on were people who were riding to get to their jobs in the city.

After the train stopped at the stop they needed, they got off. Hand in hand they walked into the hot basking sun. It was the end of August but they still couldn't get used to the blistering heat. Spencer let go of his hand to pull her hair back. It helped a little.

"Where are we going?" she asked him as she put on her sunglasses.

"I have no idea." He smiled when he looked to see her surprised expression. Spencer assumed he had something planned for the day. Maybe lunch reservations somewhere she rarely gets to eat at. Or a very strict schedule. It was just the Hastings inside of her that was worried without an agenda to follow.

"We can just walk around. If you have somewhere in mind we can go there too. I really don't care." He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. She sighed, dropped their connected hands and swung them back and forth as they waked.

They really didn't go into any stores in the morning. Just walked until their legs were sore. It was around noon when Spencer declared she was hungry. Because they needed a rest and didn't care what they ate they waked inside a small pizza place.

They sat down at the booth they were waited to and drank down their water pretty fast. Spencer brought out the competitive side in her and tried to drink it faster than Toby. After realizing what she was doing he did the same and ended up beating her. He laughed while she kicked him under the table in a playful way. She realized she really did need a day out.

After ordering a pizza they could share, they were able to actually make a conversation.

"So where to next? Or are we doing the same thing?"

"It's only going to get hotter outside and the mall is a few blocks away. We could just stay there. You don't care when we get home do you?" She thought of being in the air conditioned mall with the same stores they have been passing by.

"No, that sounds great. We shouldn't stay too late though, right? I mean, with your job." Toby worked every other day of the week. He only worked Tuesdays and Thursdays while the person that took over on the others had to work three days. She was glad he worked less. It was Wednesday today.

He shrugged as the waiter came by with more water for them. "Thanks," he said to her and Spencer nodded too. "Not really. I'm only working half of the day so I need to be there around eleven.

Spencer's phone rang. She fished around in her purse until she found it. She looked at the screen and hit the green button. "Hey mom."

"Hey, is there any way you could come over tonight? Your father and I have been packing some of your things-sorry about that by the way. Anyway he brought the boxes down thinking I told him to and now there are boxes all over the living room. If not tonight, its fine but I think I'm about to lose my mind. You can barely walk without knocking into one" She lifted her eyes at Toby. The look on his face showed that he didn't hear.

"Mom what made you think I wanted you to even do that?" She tried to be vague with Toby sitting right there but she was pretty mad that her parents had been packing up her things.

"Well I just assumed-"

"No. No. Please, you shouldn't have done that." She closed her eyes trying to cool off. "I'll pick them up when I can." She hung up on her. She didn't want to tell Toby what that was about. They never officially said she was "moved in" and she was worried that might scare Toby-not that she really thought Toby was like that. They really never even talked about it. She stayed over one night. Then she stayed over another night when she accidently fell asleep over there. Gradually they made their own unspoken routine and she was there more than she was at her parents.

She wasn't sure what to tell Toby. If her mom wasn't exaggerating then there were a lot of boxes and she would need his truck. She decided Toby probably wouldn't be bothered with the "moving in" idea. She then realized it was her that was bothered. It was fine the arrangement now because she had another home to fall back on.

"I am so sorry about this. My mom and dad started packing my things and they want me to come get them. I never asked. I never-"

"It's fine. Do they want us to go get them?"

"Yes, and Toby I am so sorry. I didn't know they were…I should've gone home a few nights ago. I guess I haven't been there in over a week now or I would've told them not to."

"Hey, it's fine," he said and, clearly wanting to change the subject he asked, "How's Emily? We never really talked last night."

She went to have lunch with Emily yesterday. It was supposed to be all of the girls but Aria had gotten sick and Hanna had mistaken the date so she had plans that she couldn't cancel.

"Good. It was nice talking to her. I miss her. I miss them all. I saw them every day and now I'm lucky if I run into them around town."

The food came then so Toby didn't respond. After Spencer asked for more water they were alone again. Spencer looked at the pizza for the first time. They just ordered cheese. The pizza was a small but the slices were huge. Toby got her a piece and then gave him some right when the waiter came with her water.

"I think you should try to get together again. On a weekend or something; not just lunch. You could have a sleepover or something,"

The idea of having a sleepover with them was funny to Spencer. They got together over the weekend all the time but haven't since school ended. She missed having them. After a minute she nodded. "Yeah, that would be really nice."

After eating and paying they stepped outside. Toby was right-it was even worse now. She started sweating immediately. They walked pretty fast to get to the mall. When they finally stepped inside Spencer shivered by the sudden difference in temperature. They walked through the mall trying to find a store to go in.

They walked by a sign advertising a trampoline. Spencer didn't know they sold those here though. "I want a trampoline."

"Well I guess if we take away the couch and the TV and the table to make some more room, we still wouldn't get one," he replied. Spencer smiled and rolled her eyes.

They didn't go in many places. Spencer would tell him random things she wanted that were way out there. Toby would answer, making her laugh.

They got there about 12:45 so they could've spent all day there. Really all they did was make laps around the mall and people watch. The sun was setting and they both decided they should get home. When they got back to the train station it said the next train would arrive in about twenty-five minutes. They sat on a bench again, exhausted by their long day.

"I'm tired," she whispered.

"I know," he kissed the top of her head and she leaned into him again.

Spencer was so close to falling asleep. She didn't though because she was aware of people watching her. She didn't want to be asleep in case they were looking. She did manage to close her eyes and drown out most of the things around her. She just drew circled on Toby's leg with her finger to keep from really going out.

She did the same thing once the train finally arrived. Halfway through the ride, Toby picked up the hand that was drawing the circled and started playing with her fingers.

Spencer lifted her head and brought her lips to his. It was a short kiss but deep. She placed her head on his shoulder. "I love you," she whispered.

He played with her hair, kissing her forehead occasionally. Spencer never fell asleep; the moment was too perfect. Just being there so close together.

They arrived shortly after and Spencer realized she wasn't as tired anymore. But then she remembered they were going to have to walk back to his place. She groaned. He was offering for her to lean on him for support but she shook her head.

"This was fun. Thank you for it," Spencer said as she stepped around an empty cup somebody had left on the sidewalk.

Toby smiled. "We can go by and get the boxes tomorrow if you want to."

Spencer nodded but her stomach growled before she said anything. She guessed he heard it too.

"How can you be hungry?" he teased. "You've been eating all day." It was true. Spencer didn't eat anything in the morning but at the mall she just couldn't stop. He bought her a soft pretzel that they shared but Spencer ate most of it. Then she had an order of fries. She even bought a meal of chicken nuggets for a "snack". It wasn't the healthiest she had ever eaten that day but what would you expect at the food court mall?

She tried to ignore it as long as she could but Toby finally realized she really did need something to eat. They waked inside a sub sandwich restaurant. They both got the same thing-a simple ham and American cheese on white-and took it to go. They ate while they waked.

The sandwich wasn't huge but it should've filled her up. She was disappointed when it didn't. Her stomach wasn't growling though so she didn't tell Toby she was still hungry.

"Do you want to go in through the front or the back?" Toby asked her when they were almost there. If they went in through the front it usually meant they were going to buy something. If they went in through the back they just went straight inside. Spencer didn't want to walk inside; afraid the aroma of the food would make her starving again.

"The back."

Spencer had her own key but he used his own after they walked up the stairs. She almost passed out once she got in. She was so tired but she pushed herself in the bathroom and got ready for bed as fast as she could.

When she got out she was grateful to see he had already turned off all the lights-even the lamp. He slipped into the bathroom as she pulled the blankets back and slithered in bed. He joined shortly after. Just like the night before, she was out before she heard what he was saying.


	3. Chapter 3

Really quick A/N. I would've put this chapter up yesterday and I'm sorry I didn't. I couldn't get online on my laptop but I was able to write on it. So I wrote 3 chapters yesterday. I'm not going to post them all at once though because I don't want to overwhelm you. Thank you for reading! :)

* * *

When Spencer woke up Toby was gone. First she thought he was at work but he usually woke her up when he was leaving. Then she would just fall back asleep. There were a few reasons she knew he wasn't at work. First, he never woke her up when he left that morning. Second, she remembered she was going into work late today.

She didn't like to worry though. He was probably just downstairs. She was still tired and her brain was working slowly. It took a few minutes to realize what was off. She had slept later than him. It usually didn't matter much but she must have really been out of it for her not to notice. She did have a long day yesterday though. She shook her head. That wasn't why she had slept so much.

She got up and walked over to the kitchen to search for something to eat. She wanted to eat something before he came back but she was too late.

"You're up," he noted as he waked through the front door with two cups of coffee.

She nodded and yawned. Her eyes were still blurring her vision but she blinked a few times and it went away. He handed her the coffee and she sipped it slowly. She looked at the clock on the oven. It was ten thirty. He had to be there soon. His job at the moment was only located about fifteen minutes away.

She looked at him. His hair was all over the place which told her he had already taken a shower. She wondered again how she didn't notice.

"I think," she said slowly. She was still dazed. She was going to have to take a nap when he left. "I'm going to get a few of those boxes later. Who knows how many there are and we may need to take two trips anyway. Besides I want to talk to my mom."

"Okay. But you know I can still help later."

She nodded. "Yeah but like I said I want to talk to my mom and she's off work today I'm pretty sure. We really haven't talked since the last time I was over there. Except for when I'm on the phone with her of course. And I really want to talk to her when my dad isn't-"

She was cut off by his lips. "You talk too much," he whispered when he pulled away. She pulled in her bottom lip again but she wasn't pretending to pout again. She laughed and pulled him closer, knowing he had to leave soon. He kissed the crown of her head and left.

She wanted to stand there, saving the moment, but her stomach had other ideas. She sighed and fished around in the fridge. She just decided on frying eggs. She waited for them to cool off with all the patience she had. She dove right into them though when she assumed they were ready. She was expecting her to be starving still and was surprised when she wasn't after she finished eating them.

After she finished she laid down on the couch sifting through the channels on the TV. She decided on some old movie she had never heard of. She was asleep instantly after setting the remote down.

She woke up and looked at the clock. She was out almost two hours. She needed to wake up so she took a shower. After she finished and had changed (with her hair dry) she grabbed her keys and went out the back door. Her car had been in the parking lot for a few days now. She hadn't needed to use it much.

Spencer put the key in the ignition and started it. The drive was pretty short since The Brew and her house weren't that far apart. She should've called to make sure her mom was home. She wasn't even sure if her mom wanted company now. Not that Spencer was "company" since she did still live here.

Spencer walked in the front door; it was already unlocked. "Mom?" she called.

Her mom came downstairs a few seconds later. "Hey! I wasn't expecting you now."

"Oh, sorry. Do you need me to come back later?" Spencer looked around the room. She was right-there were a lot of boxes. Her dad must've had help from a friend or something because there was no way he would've taken them all down alone.

"No. I'm not doing anything. Did you come to take the boxes?"

"Uh, some of them, yeah. Toby's at work and I figured it wouldn't hurt to get a head start on things. And to talk to you."

"Talk about what?" Mrs. Hastings started moving around some boxes. She must've had some in mind that she wanted gone first.

"Nothing really, I just haven't seen you in a while." Spencer tried to open a box her mom was moving. She knew she would go through them all later but she wanted to see now. The first one had her books. She laughed at how many there were and assumed there were about three other boxes exactly like it. She closed it back up and followed her mom-who had a box too-to Spencer's car. She set down her box and opened the trunk. After they both put them in her car they went for another round. This time Spencer didn't look in it.

"So how have you been?" her mom asked. They had just gotten back with their third trip and Spencer already needed a break. It was just as hot outside as it was yesterday.

"Good. I saw Emily a couple of days ago and spent all day yesterday in Philly." Spencer opened the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of water. She brought out two glasses and filled them up.

"Thank you," Mrs. Hastings said when Spencer handed her the glass. "Were you with Toby yesterday? I'm sorry if you were busy when I called."

"No, we weren't busy. Just eating lunch. How have you been?"

"Well my last daughter is moving out. It's empty around here." Mrs. Hastings sighed. Spencer's heart tugged when she realized this wasn't her house anymore. She still always thought this would be hers forever.

"Mom, please don't do this," Spencer was choking up.

Her mom threw her hands up. "I know, I'm sorry." She looked behind her at the boxes. "Well it looks like we got about half of them done. Let's call it here. Also, I almost forgot your mail." She got up and waked to the other side of the counter where a stack of papers were. She handed them to Spencer.

Spencer nodded and excused her to go to the bathroom. She went upstairs into her old room first. It was empty besides the furniture. A wave of sadness concealed her body. There were so many memories in here. She never imagined leaving her room. She left before it got to be too much.

After going to the bathroom and coming downstairs, her mom was on the phone with someone. She hung up before Spencer caught any of it.

"Melissa," her mom explained when she saw Spencer.

Spencer let the subject drop. She and Melissa were doing better but that wasn't what she wanted to talk to her mom about.

"Mom…," she began slowly, fiddling with a fringe on one of the pillows on the couch. She was still standing though. "There's something I've hidden for about a week. But," she took a deep breath. "But every time I think about it, it goes away immediately. I push it away. And I know that I can't anymore," she shook her head and closed her eyes. Her voice started cracking toward the end.

"Do you…want to tell me what that is?"

Spencer shook her head. "I can't. Yet. I just needed to vent to someone. I think it'll spill from me soon enough." She wasn't even sure why she shared this much. Even if it wasn't a lot. She was surprised by how easy it was to not even think about it. She thought it would just go away. But it hasn't. She never thought of it once yesterday while her and Toby were out. After telling her mom though she knew it wouldn't leave her mind anytime soon.

"But you need to tell someone…and I'm guessing that someone would be Toby."

Spencer tensed. "Whatever. It doesn't matter." Her mom was right though-it was about Toby. She planned on telling him tonight on the one occasion she allowed herself to think about it. For a while she was paranoid that A knew about it. But A was gone. She was the only one that knew. Now that she permitted herself to think she decided she would tell her friends the next time she sees them.

Her mother's eyes flashed away from her face and then back to her. It was too fast for Spencer to see where her eyes went. "Is this a...a life changing secret?" she asked. She asked like she knew the answer.

_She knows, _Spencer repeated to herself over and over. Spencer nodded, answering her mom's question. She stood there motionless for a minute. She wasn't going to cry and she didn't want her mom to hug her. She just wanted to get back to the loft, even if Toby wouldn't be home for hours.

"Spencer…I am here for you. Are you afraid of telling him?"

"No. That's not it. I just don't…I don't believe it. I mean, I just got out of high school. This wasn't supposed to happen yet. I don't know how I feel about it. I don't know how I _should _feel about it." This was the first time Spencer had verbally exposed to herself what was going on. She rested a hand on her stomach and her mom's eyes followed it.

If this happened even three months before, Spencer wouldn't have told her mom, afraid her family might disown her. But they had really patched up their relationship since then. For the first time in a long time, if ever, Spencer felt like she had a real mom.

"Look," her mom said, bringing her eyes back up to Spencer. "Tell him tonight, tell him tomorrow, tell him next week. But you have to tell him."

"I'm not planning on keeping it from him. I just needed time to process and, I don't know, maybe prepare a little. Prepare for his reaction. Prepare for what happens next. Because this changes everything." She was surprised at her even voice. She took a deep breath and looked down. "I'm not so sure any more about college," she spoke quietly, almost like she was talking to herself if she were alone.

Silence. Spencer tensed again, waiting for her mom to blow.

"So that's what you were afraid of telling me?" Her mother walked closer to Spencer and held her. "I don't care about that anymore. Do you hear me? I understand, believe me, I do. I've known probably longer than you have that you didn't want the same things your father and I have. That's when I really started to push you. It wasn't because of Melissa. It was because I didn't want you to give up before you even realized it yourself. But I've accepted that now. I get it. You are your own person. And we haven't really done a good job teaching you that."

Spencer stood there, shocked. Had she said that when she was still in high school Spencer would've laughed, thinking it was a joke.

Neither really knew what to say after that. Spencer told her she had to go and her mom made her promise Spencer would call soon. Spencer knew by "soon" she really just meant "after she tells Toby" but she agreed.

On the way home Spencer was wondering how to tell him. She hoped it would be as easy as it did with her mother. She ran her tongue through over teeth, clutching the steering wheel hard. She wasn't sure. With that kind of news and their age, it could really go anywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer got home, replaying her mom's speech in her head. It was everything she needed to hear. And a huge weight lifted off her shoulders when her mom said she didn't care about the college thing. It was strange after all these years to know her parents hadn't driven her harder because they wanted her to be just as good as Melissa-it was because they knew she didn't want it at all.

It was a little after two-thirty when she got back. Toby gets back around five so she had a lot of time to kill. She didn't want to spend it thinking or rehearsing how tonight was going to play out so she decided a nap would never hurt. When she shut her eyes though her thoughts went wild. She tried fighting at first but gave up and let her mind scatter.

She thought about the loft. There was no way there would be room. They also couldn't really afford a new house either but then she thought of her parents. She knew it wasn't right but if she played her cards right, she might able to talk them into buying her and Toby something small.

She then thought of the money. What Toby was getting was enough for the two of them, but barely even that. Spencer tried to help out as much as he would let her and sometimes he would only allow her to pay as much as their small grocery list. It annoyed her sometimes-she had plenty of money on her account. She knew it was going to be a lot of money to handle so deciding to get a job was an easy decision for Spencer. She also knew they were hiring down at The Brew. She considered taking it before since she had so much spare time but now was the perfect time under the circumstance. She would get a better paying job later-The Brew was just going to be temporary.

Next thing Spencer knew she was down in The Brew. There was nobody in there though-not even the owner. It was dead silent. The air conditioner kicked on, making Spencer jump from the break in silence. She saw a sign on the counter. It said "Help Wanted". It had applications underneath it. Spencer raised the sign so she could get the stapled sheets of paper. Right when she lifted it, it made a loud screeching noise. Spencer dropped the sign and covered her ears. It stopped when she let go of it.

Just then, the sign came flying toward her torso. She only had a second to realize what was going on. She swatted at it right before it could hit her stomach. She grabbed a stool behind her but it disappeared, almost making her stumble backwards.

"Spence," she heard somebody whisper.

She opened her eyes. It was Toby. She took in the scene around her. She was in the bed in his apartment. She laughed remembering her dream. It was just a dream. She lifted her hand to her head. It felt heavy. Like it always does when she naps but wakes up even more tired than before.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just got back. Well, not really. I got home about twenty minutes ago."

"What?" she exclaimed. She looked at the clock. It was almost five-thirty. She had been asleep for three hours now. _This is getting ridiculous_, she thought. She definitely wasn't going to tell him she slept that long. She hoped after the sleep she got today that she would finally be caught up.

She got up to get a glass of water. The heavy taste in her mouth made her want to go back to sleep even more. After washing it down she got some more. She thought again about telling him. She wanted to start easy and work it into the conversation. If that kind of thing was something you could just "work in" she was going to try.

She turned around to face him. He was sorting through the mail she had picked up after getting back. She hadn't gone through it yet and just threw the things her mom gave her in the pile too. "So, I've been thinking about something. And, I think I should get a job."

He looked up at her. "But you're going to start college soon."

Spencer opened her mouth but then shut it. It took her a minute to decide on what she wanted to say. She decided on the "ripping it off like a Band-Aid" technique but her words came out a little slower than she intended. "Well I was thinking about…_not_ going to college." The words sounded idiotic. She wondered what he was thinking.

He laughed though. "What are you talking about?" He paused, thinking. "Wait a minute. What did you and your mom talk to you about? What did she say to you?"

Spencer shook her head vigorously. "No, this has nothing to do with her. I just thought I wanted to wait. Maybe go next year?" It came out like a question because she knew next year would be the worst time for her to try to get a degree.

"Spencer what is going on?" She hated this. She hated seeing him get angry. She started thinking ahead. She wouldn't need to sit but he may. She waked past him, dragging his arm, making him follow her. They sat down on the couch. Spencer turned her body and brought her legs up so she was facing him crisscrossed.

She tried to do something to lighten the mood because he wasn't relaxing. This whole time he was looking at her, waiting for a response.

"We may have to talk," she said. She still had no idea how she was going to come out with it. She hoped he would say something that she could work with or he could just figure it out if she hinted at it enough.

He nodded. She frowned. She needed him to say something to get the ball rolling. He was making her speak first but she had no idea what to say. She decided on something simple and would wait for him to respond.

"I just don't think I'll have time for college." As soon as she said those words she regretted them. Was she just asking to tell him right up? As far as he knew, she had all the time in the world to go.

"Why not?" he asked skeptically.

"Because of my new job," she blurted without meaning to. She wanted to slap herself for never thinking before speaking.

"You got a job already?" his anger was growing. She wished she could start this whole conversation over again.

"No, no I didn't. But I am looking. The Brew is hiring. I was thinking of applying there."

"So…you would rather work at a coffee shop than go to college, am I correct?"

She sighed. Why did this have to be so tough? She almost lost all her energy trying to dodge the main part which was in the end making her look worse than it was. When she spoke next, it was like she was just tired. "No. There's another reason."

Toby waited for her to continue. When it was clear she wasn't going to, he sighed like he was also getting tired. He scooted closer to her. "Spencer," he spoke gently. "You can tell me anything." He placed his hand on her shoulder and she leaned her head against it. She could feel a tear welling up inside of her but she closed her eyes, trying to keep it in.

He took his hand away and wrapped them around her. She adjusted her legs out a little to be more comfortable and leaned into his chest. Suddenly when one tear fell down, another one did. And then another. She sat there drenching his shirt with silent tears while he kissed her head.

She knew that with every passing second he was dying to know what had her so upset. She was grateful he didn't ask though. She was going to be the next to talk. She raised her body to look into his eyes and she started wiping the tears away. He unwrapped his arms from around her body and left one hand on her leg.

She hadn't decided if she wanted to be looking at him when she said it. She thought of the Band-Aid. She was looking at him now so she guessed that was going to be how it went. His eyes were concerned and staring intensely into hers. She took a deep breath but choked on it when she let it out. She didn't allow herself to cough though so tears stung her eyes again. She thought it would be better that way. If he saw her in tears.

She thought of something. Instead of just saying it, she was going to lighten it up a bit. Say it like she was no big deal. She had no idea how she was going to pull it off though. She had just sat there crying into his shirt. She would say it as nonchalant as she could.

"I might be…just a little bit pregnant. And by 'might' I mean 'most definitely'." Next time she had to spring something on him, it definitely wouldn't be like that ever again. She tried too hard and her voice cracked at the end. She was also going to rehearse next time. She couldn't think of a worse way to tell him. It was the perfect way to tell him in her head but saying it out loud was the worst way. It almost came out like a question.

His expression morphed slowly. His mouth turned up but not as a smile. It was more of a grimace but not completely. He opened his mouth to talk but shut it really fast. His shock didn't last as long as Spencer had thought it would. He shut his eyes, and then opened them again. The hand that wasn't on her leg pressed against his temple whiles the hand that was on her leg moved to find her folded hands. He squeezed them.

"What do you want me to say, Spencer?" His eyes weren't hard. His tone was soft. She would never tell him but she was glad he never looked down at her stomach.

Spencer exhaled loudly. "I'm not sure. I found out last week," she stopped when he saw his expression. His eyes were getting wet. Her heart squeezed in her chest when she saw him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Spencer couldn't even count the number of times his voice cracked when he said that. A lump the size of a golf ball rose in her throat. She tried to swallow it down but she couldn't. She took deep breaths until it finally went away.

She ignored his question. "I was late. Two weeks. You've seen the movies. I couldn't take not knowing. I bought a test and took it. Toby, I wanted to pretend like it didn't happen. It was a mistake, or it wasn't real, something. I told my mom. This afternoon. She was the only one I told. Every time I thought about it I pushed it away. Today was the only day I allowed myself to believe it. Look, I don't know what you want but I know what I want. I'm not going to college. Not for a while at least. I'm going to see if I can work in The Brew for the time being while I try to find a new job. A better job that would pay better."

Toby was still looking at her. The tears hadn't fallen yet but she expected them to. His face was so sad. She didn't know if it was because he was angry she didn't tell him sooner or if he was still shocked by the news. Spencer took another deep breath. She needed to be the strong one.

"Toby I want," she shook her head. I _need _you." She wanted to add more, to clarify what exactly she needed from him, but realized he was everything she needed.

Toby wrapped her arms around her as she did the same. She started wetting his shirt again but didn't care. He was holding her so close, so tight and all she wanted was to stay like this forever.

"I'm here," he whispered.

* * *

A/N: I almost feel like the scene where Spencer told Toby wasn't as good as you were expecting. I just tried to put myself in her shoes and me being the dork that I am would have (attempted to) make a joke out of it. Sorry again if I may have set your expectations too high. I know that probably no other author has done that though. Also just a little heads up: I have never been pregnant, I have never known anyone that has been pregnant so sorry if something I make Spencer do isn't completely accurate. I may or may not research what exactly the stages and symptoms are so again, just bear with me. Okay. I'm done. Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I joined this website like the day I found it (yeah, I'm a little late lol). I was only reading one Spoby story at the time. But now I've been reading others. Here's my point: a lot (maybe most, I'm not sure exactly) from what it looks like, a lot of Spoby stories involve Spencer getting pregnant. I didn't realize this before. I guess I wasn't being very original. Anyway, my for my future stories I will try to think outside of the box. Sorry if this storyline is probably boring and predictable because I think a lot of Spoby writers have done this at one point. I think that's all I wanted to say. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Spencer quit crying pretty fast. They weren't crying because they were sad. They were just two young kids and this was the last thing they had expected. As they held each other Spencer was able to think freely about it. She still wasn't exactly sure what she felt. She was no longer shocked, or in denial. She wanted to say she was happy but then questioned if being happy was right. She shouldn't be happy so soon. She had never known anyone in this position but she thought the beginning would be the hardest-not knowing what the future holds or how it could work. She realized she was happy. Because she had Toby. And she had her friends, who loved her more than anything. She also had her family, a group she never would've thought she would put in that category.

Spencer wanted to laugh when she felt herself getting tired. She wasn't going to go to sleep though. She wished she could stay up all night with him. She was glad he didn't have work tomorrow. She would have to call her mom in the morning.

Toby pulled away. Spencer was surprised to find his face dry. She had just assumed he was crying too but that could just be the emotional side that had unleashed from her tonight. He wiped a tear from right under her eye gently with his fingertip.

"Spencer I'm not mad that you didn't tell me. I'm not mad at all. Believe me when I say that we will get through this. I know….I understand your plan. I think we need to talk with your parents though." He smiled at her. "I've always wanted kids."

Spencer laughed and nodded. "Me too."

"Do you want to know what I think?" Toby asked. He turned her body around so she was facing away from him and pulled her closer so her back rested on his chest and his chin on the top of her head. "I think that you're making this out to be worse than it really is. Call me crazy but if we just get through one day at a time we may actually make it through. What's done is done. This won't go away."

Spencer wiped some tears from her eyes. "I know, and you're right. It's just new territory. I…I guess it could've been worse. I could be in high school."

"So how did your mom react?"

Spencer wanted to look at him again. As much as she loved being in his arms like this she needed to turn. She pushed herself up and spread her legs out straight, putting them in Toby's lap.

She knew this was a weird night but she still needed to let loose a little and not be so serious. She tried as hard as she could to hold in her smile as she spoke. "Well after I told her she yelled at me saying my entire life was basically wasted now. I yelled back because I got tired of putting up with her and she threw my mail at me."

Toby stared at her. When his jaw dropped open slightly and his eyes blazed she couldn't keep it any longer. She started laughing. "I was just kidding," her tone was light. She leaned in a kissed him for a second before continuing. "What was she supposed to do? I knew she wasn't that horrible of a person. She actually even supported me a little when I told her about college." Spencer felt proud saying those words. Like she had a mother to brag about.

"Do you think she told your dad?"

Spencer shrugged and yawned, stretching out her arms. "Honestly? Who knows? He was never brought up while we talked and I never exactly told her not to tell."

She looked at the clock above the TV. It was almost seven. She had no idea how time had escaped her like that. She was also getting hungry. The growling informed her about that before she could.

"Okay," he said. "Get up. Get your feet off me. You need food."

"No I don't. I'm not moving." The look Toby gave her showed he thought she was just teasing. But she wasn't teasing. She really didn't want to get up. She liked them like this. They both knew she could be stubborn so Toby shouldn't have wasted time arguing. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him locked on the couch. That was a big mistake.

By wrapping her arms around him she had to scoot closer which gave him leverage. He easily scooped her up and carried her into the kitchen. She kicked the whole way there but he ignored her.

When they got there he set her down. She raised herself to sit on the counter so they were about the same height now. "Okay, that wasn't necessary."

"Do you want leftover pasta from the other night? If not we can just have a sandwich," he said, completely ignoring her.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't care. I'm not very hungry anyways."

He didn't buy that but went along with it anyway. "When was the last you ate?" He opened the fridge, reaching for the pasta. He grabbed two plates from the cabinet. It was right above her so he made her duck.

She opened her mouth and then shut it, trying to remember. "I had eggs right after you left." No wonder she was so hungry.

He stared with a blank expression on his face. "You're kidding, right?"

She shook her head. "Not very good on my part, I guess." She reached for the glass she got when she woke up after he came home and got down from the counter to refill it.

"I'll say," he muttered. The conversation didn't go much past that as they waited for the food to be ready. They both waited in the kitchen though. It was strange to Spencer how she expected this evening to go was so different that how it really went. He didn't treat her any different. They were talking like it was any other night. Like his life didn't suddenly completely change forever.

After it was finished and he put the food on two plates they sat down across from each other at the small dining room table he had. It was just a small square-shaped table with only two chairs. Spencer curled her legs under her.

For a second she imagined a baby chair on one of the sides. She pictured a baby sitting there while Spencer and Toby tried to feed it baby food. She also saw them laughing once the baby did something cute. A grin stretched across her face.

"When are you going to tell your friends?" Toby asked her, breaking her from her thoughts.

Spencer smiled coyly. "What? That I'm a-" she stopped talking after realizing the next word that would come out of her mouth. Even after a week she still hadn't associated that word with her. It felt weird. Just the word. She couldn't say it right then, just like that.

Toby swallowed the food he had eaten. "A what?"

Spencer stared at the middle of the table. "A mom," she said. She looked up at Toby. He realized too what she was getting at. From the way it looked he was having the same thought. That word made it so much more real.

"A dad," he said quietly. She reached over and held is hand over the table. Again, there wasn't more conversation going on. They ate quietly with one hand, the other holding each other's. They also finished at the same time. Spencer felt tired again and decided not to fight it this time.

She went into the bathroom a few minutes later. After brushing her teeth she looked at herself in the mirror. She always had a flat stomach and she wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not but it didn't look so flat tonight. She lifted her shirt a little and pressed her hand on it.

"Hey, baby," she whispered. She was expecting to feel something-a kick, anything-but she never did. She walked out of the bathroom as Toby walked in. She pulled back the covers and laid down. She didn't want to be asleep when he came out so she kept her eyes open.

When he did he turned off all lights and got in with her. She turned on her side, facing him. She got so close and buried her face in his chest. She breathed in his scent and his arms wrapped around her waist.

Spencer was so tired she was almost asleep when Toby started speaking.

"Spencer?" he whispered. She almost didn't want to answer. Whatever he wanted to tell her could wait for the morning. She gave in though and responded with a quiet "mh hm"

"I'm sorry, it doesn't matter. You can just go to sleep now." He was still whispering. She remembered the thought she had earlier. When she wanted to stay in his arms all night. She pushed through the tiredness she felt and propped herself on her elbow to look at him.

He didn't talk. She assumed it was because he wanted her to go back to bed. She wasn't going to though. She racked her brain of something to say.

"What do you want? A boy or girl?" Spencer's voice was loud in the darkness, especially compared to the soft voice Toby used.

Toby turned away to turn on the lamp. It was a dim light but Spencer liked it. "I don't know. I haven't thought of it." Spencer didn't think she gave him a judging look but he continued. "Okay, I have thought about it before. But I just don't want to answer. What if I say girl and we get a boy?"

Spencer laughed. "So you think if we don't get what you want then you'll think that I think you won't want the baby?" she smiled, the idea amusing her. "Look, Toby I really don't care what you think of me by saying this but I know you want it. And I also know you'll stay with me. I know that sounds too…attached but I know. Don't be afraid to talk to me about this."

She got up into a sitting position with him quickly following. Her legs folded under her and both of their hands twined together on top of the bed. She played with his fingers, looking down at them but his eyes never left her face. She expected him to reply but he didn't. They stayed that way for a while before he broke the silence.

"A girl."

She finally looked up at him and smiled. "I wanted a boy."

He smiled back. "When are you going to talk to your mom?"

"Tomorrow. She told me to call her after I told you. And just a heads up, she's going to want to have us over." She thought of something to ask him but wasn't sure if she should. Knowing the question would come up eventually, she decided to ask. "What about your parents? Are you going to tell them? You know they haven't even met me."

His hands stopped moving but he tried to keep his face collected. "Which is why they should meet you before you start to show."

"Toby…"

"I just don't want them to think I'm only introducing you because of that."

"But…you are only introducing me because of that." Spencer knew she shouldn't be offended. She understood. She tried to sound light. "I don't care, actually. It's not a big deal. I get it."

Toby wanted to reply but wasn't sure what to say. He started getting tired himself and knew she was about to pass out, even if she wasn't aware of it. He pulled her back down and turned off the lamp. She was asleep within seconds.


	6. Chapter 6

"Shouldn't you start reading a book or something about what to do and not to do during a pregnancy? What are you even sure you can eat? You should really just let yourself sleep when you get tired."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Great. You're going to be one of those obsessed-with-my-every-move guys, aren't you? I'm not dying, and I can eat whatever I want. Now move so I can get my toast." As she was speaking, two slices of bread popped up from the toaster. Spencer and Toby had just woken up and they went into the kitchen after Spencer declared she was hungry.

Toby moved so she could get the toast. He watched her spread on peanut butter as he talked. "What about the doctor? You need to go soon."

"Relax," she laughed. "That's why I need to see my mom." She glanced at the clock. They should be awake. And even if they weren't, Spencer would still leave a message. She licked the peanut butter off her fingers and walked to her bag. Toby walked in the bathroom. She heard the water turn on and knew he was taking a shower.

The phone rang. It went to voicemail. "Hey, mom. I wanted to see if we could come over? Maybe tonight, or soon? Just call me when you get this." She hung up.

She finished her breakfast by the time Toby came out. He had brought some clothes in with him so when he came out he was fully dressed. She decided she didn't want to shower even though she knew she would regret it later when she felt dirty.

"I wonder when the morning sickness is going to start," Spencer said, leaning over the small island in the kitchen.

Toby came up to the opposite side of the island and leaned in as well so their faces were only a couple of inches apart. "Read a book."

Spencer laughed. Her phone started ringing then. She expected it to be her mom but the screen flashed "Aria".

"Hey, Aria," Spencer said after pushing the answer button.

"Hey. Okay, I'm so sorry this is last-minute but Hanna and I were wondering if we could all stay together at her place tomorrow night. She's calling Emily now. I get it if you have plans though…"

"Yeah, hang on one second?" she lowered the phone. "Aria wants us to get together tomorrow," she whispered. "It would be the perfect time to tell them. Unless you had other plans for us."

Toby shook his head. "Go," he mouthed.

Spencer brought it back up. "That sounds perfect. I have to go. I'll be there tomorrow though. Bye."

"You didn't have to go," he told her after she hung up.

"I know but I don't want to miss my mom calling…and I still want to talk to you. About last night."

He sighed. "Spencer, I will take you to my parent's house. Anytime, I promise."

Her phone rang again and Spencer rolled her eyes. She looked-it was her mom. Right before she answered Toby told her he was going down to The Brew. She wondered if it was only because he wanted to give her and her mom space.

She wasn't going to waste time with the hellos. She just jumped in and started talking. "Hey, mom. I kind of…told him last night. Is there any way we could come over today? I don't mean to sound pushy or anything."

"Wait, go back. You told him? How did it go?"

Spencer sighed. "Can we just come over later? I don't really want to do this over the phone."

"Um, actually that's perfect. Your father is getting off early. Any time after three is fine."

"That sounds great. Love you!" she hung up before getting a response. It was right after she hung up when she realized she didn't ask if he knew. She didn't feel like calling her back though so she just went downstairs.

She saw Toby talking to Mike-the owner. There weren't a lot of people in the shop because it was mid-morning on a Friday. Toby was standing by the counter and Mike was on the other side. They both saw her but Toby just continued with what he was telling him. Mike smiled at her though. She smiled back, grabbing one of the coffees that were sitting on the counter next to Toby.

"That's not yours," Toby told her.

"Shut up," Spencer muttered, taking a sip.

Mike chuckled. "So Toby tells me you want a job here. I'd be more than happy to give it to you."

Spencer lowered her drink. "D-did he say why I wanted a job?"

"No," Toby cut in. He looked at her, the message that he didn't tell him clear through his eyes. Spencer relaxed. She wanted to tell the people closer to her first. Besides, she wanted to be there when Mike found out.

"Yeah, no," Mike said, eyeing them strangely. "But I don't care; it's none of my business. Just tell me when and you can start. I actually thought of you when I announced I was hiring. I knew you would be great-just for a summer job at least."

Spencer nodded but then a group of teenagers walked in. Spencer and Toby moved so they could get in line. There were so many that Spencer didn't feel like waiting so she went back upstairs, Toby following her.

"So my mom says we can come over around three," Spencer said as she shut the front door.

Toby nodded. "Okay and I've meant to ask you…how far along are you?" Toby looked awkward saying it.

Spencer shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea. I mean I think it could be anywhere to a couple of weeks to…" Spencer wasn't sure how far was too far for her. She wasn't having morning sickness and she wasn't showing. "I'm sure it's only like three or four weeks."

"Yeah well I still think you should see a doctor as soon as possible."

"I told you. I'm going to talk to my mom. It can wait until next week."

"Wait. Next week? What if she agrees that you should see a doctor soon?"

"Yes, next week. I'm going to Hanna's tomorrow. I'm not having any symptoms yet. If the doctor scolds me for waiting _two days _then I can say I found out the night before or something."

Toby scoffed. "You're not taking this seriously?"

"What are you talking about? Yes, I am. In fact, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap."

She walked away from him and toward the bed. It was when she pulled back the covers that she felt it. She ran to the bathroom and started vomiting. Toby followed her in. She tried to wave him away but he ignored him and held back her hair. She cursed herself for jinxing it.

When she finished, she flushed but didn't get up. She was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. She was also afraid that once she came up she would get dizzy. She lowered the lid and sat on it, closing her eyes. Toby crouched down and put his hand to her forehead. They felt cool.

"Well if I had any doubt about this before, they are definitely gone now," she spoke, breaking the silence. After she said it she opened her eyes and found Toby's concerned face.

"I'm fine. It happens. Don't worry," Spencer tried to sound strong but every time she opened her mouth, she wanted to gag from the taste in her mouth. The smell was still wafting around the bathroom. "Can you just get me some water?"

He left and came back with a glass. She drank it down as he spoke. "So you still want to go to Hanna's?"

Spencer set the empty glass down on the counter. "What are you talking about? Yes, I'm going."

"Spencer if you get sick over there…"

"Well I plan on telling them that evening. And maybe I'll try to stay away from a lot of food. And it's not like you need to be there every time it happens." She took his hand. "I'll be fine."

He sighed but as far as Spencer could tell he wasn't arguing. She got up and refilled the glass in the sink in her bathroom. Toby left her to give her some privacy. She brushed her teeth longer than usual but still tasted it when she finished. She sighed knowing this was definitely going to happen more in the future.

Sleep took over her thoughts as she opened the door. She went straight to the bed but when she laid down she looked at him from across the room. She liked how they always knew each other's mind so she didn't say or do anything to have him come over-he just did.

Spencer was cold so she moved his arms to wrap around hers tightly. She was facing his chest like she always did. One of his hands picked up a piece of hair and played with it.

"I love you," she whispered.

He dropped the hair he was holding and pulled her in closer. "I love you, too."

She was asleep within seconds.

* * *

Spencer woke up to her phone ringing. She moaned and rolled over. She felt Toby get off the bed. "It's your mom," he said.

"Then answer it," she buried her head in her pillow and tried as hard as she could to go back to sleep. Once the phone stopped ringing she hoped he would get back in bed with her but then she heard him answering.

"Hello," a pause. "Um, I think we could be there soon. Maybe give us thirty minutes?" another pause. "Okay, bye."

Spencer turned and looked at the clock. She wasn't as surprised this time when she counted she had been asleep for three hours. It was almost five.

"Okay," Spencer said, getting out of bed. "I get me sleeping so long but why did you?"

"I didn't. I didn't fall asleep when you did. I was only out for an hour."

Spencer dropped the subject as she slipped on some shoes. She considered getting something to eat but since she wasn't as hungry as she expected and knew her mom would have plenty of food, she decided against it.

He grabbed his keys as they headed out the back door. There wasn't any conversation in the car, which Spencer didn't mind.

She saw both her parents' car there as they got there. Spencer got nervous thinking of her dad. She still wasn't sure if he knew or not. She decided she wanted her mom to have already told him.

They both walked right in because it was unlocked again. Her mom was in the kitchen getting a drink and her dad had just came downstairs. She looked at him first. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She still couldn't tell if he knew or not.

"Hey!" her mom said. Spencer adverted her attention back to her mom. "So, I'm making grilled chicken with a baked potato. Sound good?"

Everyone nodded. Spencer was still trying to make eye contact with her dad but he went into the kitchen to help her mom. It didn't take long for everything to be ready so Spencer and Toby went into the dining room and sat at the table, waiting for her parents to bring the food.

Toby was about to ask her something but they walked in right then, placing the food on the table. Not much conversation was said as they passed around the food for everyone.

"So what's new?" her father asked. Spencer was bringing her fork up to her mouth to take a bite but froze and looked at him. He either didn't know or he was playing with her.

She looked at her mom, whose eyes were glued to her plate. She then looked at Toby who had the same expression on his face that she did.

"What do you mean 'what's new'?" She looked back at her mom. "Did you tell him?"

Her mom finally looked up. "Well I was going to call you last night and ask if you wanted me to but then I thought you might not have been…available. Then I decided it would be nicer if he heard it from you."

Part of Spencer wanted to be mad at her mom. But she knew she wasn't mad at anything. She just didn't want to be the one to tell him-which didn't make much sense.

Her father looked expectantly at her. She sighed, getting it over with. She knew one thing; she was not going to say it like she told Toby. "I'm pregnant." The words came out of Spencer's mouth freely, like it was no big deal. Spencer tried as hard as she could to fight her smile. She thought the worst part was over. She told Toby and he didn't freak out. She told her mom so she knew Mrs. Hastings would back her up. She smiled because she was definitely happy about it. To her, telling people now would just be brag. Not complication.

His father set his fork down. Toby reached under the table to grab her hand. Her mom's eyes stuck to Mr. Hastings.

Spencer didn't know what she was expecting from him. She braced herself for whatever was going to happen next.

* * *

A/N I just wanted to say how much I loveee your feedback. It means the world to me. Putting my story out was pretty hard to do because I've never done it before. Also, I'm looking for other Spoby stories/writers. If you have in mind someone that is great, please tell me and I will definitely check them out. And I won't judge if you recommend yourself :P I know some people think that's just biased but I don't care. Also, I'm still trying to decide how many chapters I want to do and how far I should go with this. Thank you for reading! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Her dad stared at Spencer longer than she would've liked. His gaze slid over to Toby a few times but would go back to her immediately. At first his expression was shocked beyond belief. Then it slowly morphed to a calmer one but Spencer wasn't going to get her hopes up and think he was okay with this. He did open his mouth a few times like he was going to speak but then shut it. She remembered that was what Toby had done when she told him.

Nobody ate since she said the words. Even under the circumstances she was hungry enough to eat but didn't dare. Eventually she had enough of waiting for him to speak so she did. She cleared her throat and got her mom to look from Mr. Hastings to her.

"Dad, I'm sorry about this but…I'm not. If that even makes sense. You could angry all you want. Be angry at me, be angry at Toby, be angry at _mom_, I don't care. Please, just know that I'm not angry. No words can describe how I feel right now. I am far from angry." She wanted to tell him she was happy but then she felt afraid that would put him off even more than he already was.

"Spencer. Do you realize what you have done to your future?" Her heart sunk. He said it in such a calm voice but she was positive he was beyond furious. Toby squeezed her hand under the table.

"Yes, I have." Spencer felt courage building up inside of her. The next words came out of her freely and strong. "Dad I'm sorry but at this point I really don't need you telling me what to. I make my own decisions. I decide what I want. Not you."

Her dad scoffed and looked at Spencer's mom, clearly needing back-up. "And you're just going to let her do this, Veronica?"

"You know what? Yes, I am. And if you can't be happy just a damn second then leave. And I mean it."

Mr. Hastings shut up real fast after that. She knew him though and even if he wasn't going to make her feel bad again, he wasn't going to drop it. "Okay, what are your plans? Do you have any?"

"Yes," Toby and her mother said at the same time, clearly wanting to defend her.

At this point, Spencer really didn't care what she did so she ate some more of her food. For some reason it relieved some tension and eventually everyone started to eat.

After a minute Spencer set down her fork, deciding to answer his question. "I'm going to get a job. I'm going to raise this baby. I'm going to take care of myself. I'm going to do what I want from now on." Spencer almost felt bad for not including Toby in her speech but he knew what she meant. She realized the last thing she wanted was to leave things tonight with her dad in a bind. "I'm sorry. Dad, I love you but please. I'm begging you to trust me."

Her dad's face cooled off right as she apologized. He nodded, smiling. She realized this would be their first grandchild. She could now almost understand what Melissa was going through when she lost two of her babies. Spencer couldn't imagine losing this one.

"So," her mom said, probably eager to take away the uncomfortable silence. "How did you react, Toby?"

Toby laughed. "Um…well Spencer said it really strangely," at that, Spencer laughed loudly. "I don't know, it wasn't very…serious?" after seeing her parent's stunned faces, he added "I mean, it was, at the end. When it sunk in. Help me, Spencer?" Her wasn't sure what to say to make it better so he tossed the conversation over to her. She smiled.

"I tried to say it like it was no big deal but it didn't work out…too…well." Then she thought of a question, smirking as she asked. "Mom, Toby wanted me to go see a doctor soon. Like, as soon as possible. I mean, I can wait, can't I?"

She could tell Toby had no idea that question was coming up. Toby almost choked on his water and she snickered, after failing to attempt to hide in her laugh. Mrs. Hastings had no idea what just went on and she just ignored them.

"As long as you're not having major symptoms I guess it would be okay to wait until Monday or something." Spencer slumped in her chair, knowing what Toby was going to say.

"Symptoms, as in like morning sickness?" Her dad flinched, clearly not wanting to talk about this which amused Spencer.

Mrs. Hastings nodded. "Why?" she looked at Spencer. "Have you been…?"

"Today, yeah," Spencer replied. Her tone made it clear she didn't want to talk about it.

"Have you talked about names at all?" her mother asked.

"No," Toby answered. "The only thing we've talked about was that I want a girl and Spencer wants a boy."

"I want a girl," Mr. Hastings said. Spencer was glad he was joining on the conversation.

Her mom nodded. "So do I."

Spencer laughed. "So I'm the only one that wanted a boy? I mean, I don't care either way. I just thought that if this one," she placed her hand on her stomach. "Were to have any younger siblings then I think it would be nice to have an older brother. But it doesn't matter."

She froze when she realized what she said. Her parents went back to eating so she didn't think she noticed. She snuck a glance at Toby-he noticed. Or it looked like he did. She had been thinking about more children ever since last night but her and Toby never talked about it. What if he only wanted the one? She tried to tell herself she was over thinking everything.

Suddenly she was tired and wanted nothing more than to just go back home. With everything going on she hoped her parents would understand that she didn't want to gather the rest of the boxes.

Everyone had finished mostly everything on their plates. She asked if they needed help cleaning up but her mom denied Spencer's offer. After telling them that she was tired and wanted to go home she said good-bye to her mom. Her dad pulled her into a big hug and the lump came back. "Take care," he whispered.

"Dad. I'll be back. I promise. I love you." Tears were welling up inside of her.

Spencer leaned her head against Toby as he drove back to the loft the way there. She shut her eyes, feeling at peace.

"That was…" Toby started to say as he set down the keys once they got inside.

"Exactly like I thought it would go." Spencer sighed. She was surprised to find that she wasn't tired anymore.

"Spencer, are you okay?"

She was okay but didn't feel like answering. She moved closer to him. She started kissing him and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss deepened more and more. He tangled his hand in her hair; his touch was warm on her skin.

Spencer forgot about everything but him. The moment was too good and she knew it wouldn't last forever. Slowly she brought them over to the bed. She didn't know what they were going to do-he may want to stop before anything happened. Toby laid on the pillow and slid his hand on her back.

She was right though-when Spencer started unbuttoning his shirt he tried stopping her but in a way that wouldn't hurt her. He kissed her forehead and gently rolled her over so they were both lying down. And then he kissed her again but it wasn't as intimate. Spencer wasn't hurt though-she got it.

"I'm okay," she smiled when he pulled away.

They stayed like that for most of the rest of the night. Toby cradled Spencer in his arms and she held onto one of his arms. Spencer wasn't tired at all. Lying there with Toby felt nice. She couldn't remember the last time they had done that. But then she remembered it was only a few days. The past twenty-four had been the longest day ever and she felt like everything had happened.

Spencer rolled over on her back at one point. With a little hesitant, Toby placed his hand on her torso. She turned her head to look at him and they smiled at each other. Spencer put a hand on top of his. That was how they had fallen asleep.

* * *

I know. It's short. Sorry. And I'm also sorry this was a little late. It was late for me anyway. I think I posted 3 chapters in the same day once. Lol. Constructive criticism is always welcome :) But please please not in a rude/mean way. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

They spent their Saturday like they usually did. They didn't talk about the dinner or the baby. Spencer didn't even get sick. All in all it was a pretty lazy day. They lounged around on the couch watching TV for most of the day. Spencer planned on getting to Hanna's around five, which was about thirty minutes from now.

"I should get ready," Spencer said but she kissed him long and hard after she said it. She didn't want to get up and he didn't want her to. They were on the couch again. They had taken a break from TV for a couple of hours but had gone back to it. It was a very lazy day.

"I won't keep you," he murmured against her lips but he leaned back in.

Spencer went along with it at first but then pulled back laughing. "Seriously, Toby."

He held up his hands but didn't push her. She got up and threw the necessity toiletries in her bag. After stuffing a few more things in it she searched around for her shoes. She found her flats under the coffee table and slipped them on.

She walked over to Toby, who was hovering by the doorway. He kissed her again and she left after saying goodbye.

She walked out to her car and drove to Hanna's house. She saw that Aria and Emily's cars weren't there yet. After ringing the doorbell Hanna flung it open.

"You made it!" she squealed.

"Oh my God, Hanna. I haven't seen you in forever!" she pulled Hanna into a hug and then Hanna shut the front door. Hanna looked the same-still as beautiful as ever.

"So where's your mom?" Spencer asked as they sat down on a chair in Hanna's kitchen. Spencer looked around. Nothing had changed in it much. Spencer was glad. There were just too many memories.

"Um, I think she's still working. She'll be back later." Spencer couldn't wait to see Mrs. Marin again. She respected Hanna's mom so much.

Just then the doorbell rang again and they both walked into the foyer to answer the door. After opening it both Aria and Emily were there. Spencer and Aria hugged while Hanna and Emily did. Then they switched. Spencer was beaming with joy. She had missed them so much.

They all went up into Hanna's room. They all sat on the bed. Hanna and Emily were on the foot of the bed and Spencer and Aria were across from them at the top.

"So how's Caleb?" Aria asked Hanna.

"Good. He's um, doing this techno college course thing. He finishes soon. He would've been done by now but he take off a few days to see his mom occasionally so he needs to make up for that. Isn't that what you said you were doing Spencer? For college, I mean?"

Spencer opened her mouth but didn't say anything. If she said she wasn't going to college then she would have to say why. She just wasn't ready to tell them yet. "Yeah, that was the plan," she finally said.

"Well then why don't you look so sure?" asked Hanna with a smile playing around her lips.

Spencer figured the best way to get out of this was to be coy. "It's a secret. You know A isn't out there when they haven't told you what it is," she wasn't sure if the 'A' bit was too much but they didn't seem to think so.

"Tell me about it," said Aria. "I still go to the store and feel like someone is watching me. Sometimes I feel like the feeling won't go away."

"Well I've seen Dr. Sullivan," Emily said. "It really helped."

Spencer wondered for a minute if she should see her. It may help with the things that would be going on in the next several months. She decided against it though.

Spencer sighed. "It's just weird. I mean, I dreamt of getting out of high school ever since Ali disappeared but now…I just miss seeing you guys every day."

Aria patted Spencer leg. "I missed you too."

Emily was about to say something but Hanna cut in. "Okay, I think we need a break from this. It's really depressing."

Just then, they heard the doorbell ring from downstairs. Hanna sighed. "That's the pizza." Hanna got up and Aria followed, probably to help her.

Emily looked behind her to the door to make sure they were gone. "Okay, Spencer. You have about thirty seconds to tell me what's with you."

Spencer was shocked-she thought she was acting like her usual self. She pretending she had no clue what she was talking about with a blank expression.

"The secret. You were talking about earlier that you somehow avoided. I won't tell them, Spencer. Spill it"

She heard them coming upstairs. Without meaning to she whispered "I'm pregnant."

Emily widened her eyes but couldn't say anything because Aria and Hanna came up. "Emily, move your legs. That's where the pizza box goes," Hanna said.

Emily was barely aware of her moving her legs; she just kept staring at Spencer as she did so. Spencer slouched a little, keeping her eyes away from Emily's.

Spencer opened the box as soon as Hanna set it down. She grabbed a piece and bit into it, chewing fast. She could still feel Emily's eyes on her.

"Slow down, Spencer," Aria joked. Spencer ignored her. Finally, she looked at Emily. She gave Emily a look that said _please don't judge me_. Emily tore her gaze from Spencer and grabbed a slice and started nibbling on it.

"So, Em, anything new going on with you?" Hanna asked.

Emily looked up and shrugged. "Not really." She set down her pizza. "Actually, I need to make a call really quick."

Spencer's mind worked quickly. She knew who Emily was calling. Emily got out of bed and started toward the door. "Um, no you won't." Spencer got off the bed too and chased after Emily.

Spencer caught Emily as the phone was in by her ear in the hallway. She snatched the phone away from her but she already heard the dialing tone.

"Emily. What the hell are you doing?" Spencer stopped talking when she heard his voice on the other end. She brought Emily's phone to her ear.

"Sorry, Toby. She didn't mean to call you." She hung up.

"What did it look like I was doing?"

"Look, I was going to tell them. Just give me time. You didn't have to make a scene. Now they're going to ask when we get back in."

"I just wanted to talk to him about it."

"Emily, I get that but I wanted to be the one to tell. You can talk to him later. Just let me explain everything. Wouldn't you rather hear from your best friend? And in person?" Spencer smiled hopefully.

Emily laughed and Spencer relaxed. "I'm sorry. If you don't want them knowing now then I can make up some story."

Spencer nodded and they both walked back in. The questions didn't start until they both got back into their place and picked up the pizza they were eating.

"Emily who did you call? What's going on?" Aria asked.

Emily looked at Spencer. When Spencer didn't respond she opened her mouth to speak but then Spencer thought of something she would rather say than whatever story Emily was making up. Spencer jumped in.

"I promise we can talk about this later. Just, not now, okay?"

Hanna smiled. "Is this the secret you were talking about earlier?" she looked over at Emily. "Wait. You know what it is? Okay, how is this fair?"

"Later." Spencer said sternly. She turned toward Aria, who was sitting right by her. "Are you feeling better? What was going on with you Tuesday?" She remembered Aria had to cancel her plans because she had gotten sick.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just something I ate." Aria reached for another slice of pizza.

"Do you guys like how normal our conversations are now?" Hanna asked them. "I mean, for once we aren't talking about why A did this or who killed Ali or who A is or what they're going to do next. It's just a typical teenage girl's night. Something we've never had before, really."

Spencer bit her lip. It wasn't going to be so normal after she told them. For a split second she considered not telling them but then looked at Emily. It looked like Emily was thinking the same thing. She had to tell them and knew it. She needed to talk to Emily again but didn't want to just pull her out.

"I have an idea," Spencer said. Her idea worked perfectly because Hanna had just taken a last bite out of the last slice there was. They only ordered a small so there wasn't much but they finished the entire thing. "We should go out and get some yogurt."

They all agreed and soon enough they piled into Hanna's car. They had wanted to take Spencer's because it was the biggest but she wanted to talk to Emily so they settled for Hanna's. Hanna drove with Aria in the passenger's seat. Spencer and Emily were in the back.

"Look," Spencer whispered after they got out of the neighborhood. "I'm having doubts about telling them. If it looks like I won't then please make sure I do. And if I still won't then you can just come out and tell them."

"Enough with the secrets," Aria told them, clewing on her gum. She looked at the both of them in the review mirror and smiled, showing them she was only kidding. Spencer raise her arms up in a jokingly way, hoping Aria couldn't see them shake. Emily looked at her and nodded.

When they got there they agreed that they were just going to take it to go. They grabbed a cup and filled theirs up with the flavor they preferred. Spencer filled her cup up to the max, fully aware of how much it was going to cost but didn't care. She was craving ice cream and this was as close as she was going to get.

The drive back was full of Hanna and Aria belting out all the songs that came on the radio. This time Spencer took the passenger seat though so she tried changing the station. Every time her hand started inching toward the dial, Hanna would smack it away. She gave up eventually.

Spencer and Emily were laughing at them telling them to stop. What made even more hilarious was when Hanna rolled down all the windows. The sun was just setting so it felt nice out but when they would stop Hanna and Aria would get funny looks from people on the streets. Spencer joined in a few times and when she would Emily would roll her eyes.

When they got back they sat on Hanna's bed in the same spots as before.

"So," Hanna said as she scooped up some yogurt. "How's Toby?"

_Now or never_, she thought. She locked eyes with Emily but looked back at Hanna. "He's good." She took a deep breath. "Okay, you guys want to know my secret?"

Hanna turned to look at Emily who still hadn't taken her eyes off Spencer. Aria nodded and Hanna looked back at her. "The one Emily knows?"

"Yes but she hasn't known for long, I swear. I told her when you went to get the pizza. Before I tell you that I think you should know that Toby and my parents already know."

"Know what? Spencer quit with the anticipation. Just tell us already." Aria said.

"Okay but after I do you'll be glad there was anticipation," she teased. She had uttered the words three times now and so far the best way was to just come out and say it. "I'm pregnant." Spencer looked down at her yogurt and stuffed her mouth with a giant spoonful.

She looked up. First at Emily whose face was trained on Spencer. She looked at Hanna next. She wasn't sure what she was expecting from Hanna. Hanna's face never changed but her eyes were full of shock and understanding. She turned to look at Aria. She couldn't catch her face when Spencer was looking at the other two but she could tell Aria's had shifted right when Spencer looked at her. Aria shared a small smile and grabbed Spencer's hand. Spencer squeezed Aria's hand, grateful to have her friends.

"Spence," Emily said. "We're here for you."

Spencer was about to tell them that she was okay but stopped herself-it was nice hearing that. She hated the awkward nobody-knows-what-to-say after she told them-she was mainly talking about her father. She just decided to jump into it and tell her story.

"I've known a little over a week now. Toby's known since Thursday. So has my mom. I told my dad last night. I've got a plan. It only took me a few minutes to come up with so it will probably start to slide someday but it's all I've got for now." She stopped talking to eat another spoonful. The coolness of it slid down her throat easily and it helped calm her. "I'm not going to college. Right now I'm working at The Brew just to get some money saved up while I try to find a real job."

"Spencer you're not going to college?" Hanna asked.

She shook her head. "And I really don't care anymore. I don't care if I end up losing a place to live. I don't care if I become broke with no money or a house. I don't care what you think of me. I just want my life to be..._mine_."

Emily and Hanna smiled and Aria squeezed her hand again. "We love you," Aria said.

"I love you too," Spencer rested her other hand on Hanna's leg and Hanna grabbed Emily's hand. They were all linked. Spencer smiled.

"Guys, we don't have to talk about this," Spencer said. She didn't want to put too much attention on herself.

She was glad Emily got the message. "Do you wanna watch some movies?"

Aria and Hanna glanced at Spencer once. "Sure," Aria agreed.

They lounged around in their pajamas for the rest of the night eating popcorn and watching movie after movie. They laughed at the horrible acting skills of an actor or laughed at all the funny parts. And even though occasionally they would look at Spencer when she was being "too" normal, it was a pretty usual night. They fell asleep on the floor during the last movie they decided to watch. Spencer was the last to sleep because she waited to watch the end.


	9. Chapter 9

The week that followed was when Spencer had to finally grasp onto the fact that her life was changing-fast. The weekend she went to Hanna's was about as normal as it could've gotten, especially with Toby. They didn't talk about it much when she came back aside from him saying he made an appointment for that Monday. The doctor told her that she _was_ pregnant and that she and the baby were as healthy as they could be.

Almost every day that week Spencer had gotten sick. Toby wanted to stay with her but she made him go to work. She wasn't even surprised when he came home earlier that he was supposed to. She started working in the afternoons at The Brew and told Mike about what was going on. Aria had called asking if it was okay to tell Ezra. Spencer said it was fine and assumed Hanna told Caleb without asking-not that it was a big deal.

You still couldn't tell Spencer was pregnant by looking at her-even though sometimes she would think she sees a bump peeking out. They doctor told her she was about six weeks along and it depended on the person but she should probably start seeing it around her ten week mark.

With each passing day Spencer was becoming more excited and the thought didn't scare her as much. Her dad had called one evening to apologize and Spencer forgave him easily. As far as she knew her parents hadn't told anyone so the number of people who knew was pretty small. Melissa was getting back from New York in a few days and Spencer planned on telling her then. She hoped Melissa would be happy for her since they were on better terms now but Spencer wasn't going to bet on it. Melissa could be hurt because of the loss of her baby over the past.

It was Thursday-Toby's day to go to work-afternoon. Spencer was on the couch flipping through magazines when he came in. She glanced at the clock. He usually got home around five but lately it was about three. She didn't know how he had talked his boss into changing his hours especially since his boss didn't know about Spencer. But he was even earlier today-it was almost two.

"Hey," he said. "What are you doing here?"

She laughed. "What am _I_ doing here? What about you? You're early today."

"There wasn't much left to do. My boss split my job in half and tomorrow someone else would finish what I had started. And shouldn't you be working?"

"Um, no. It was pretty busy today and since I'm still in training and trying to learn some things so he decided it would be better if he took care of everyone himself-well, with Vicky. She's working today. Besides, when I was there I was just getting in their way."

Toby went and sat down on the couch with her. "So when are you going to start looking for a real job?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean…a real job. How long were you planning on staying at The Brew?"

She shrugged. "Why should I start a real job now if I'm just going to have to take some time off later? Maybe I could get one after? What were you thinking?"

"I think that it's not going to hurt to look. See what's available now and maybe something will open that would allow you to take time off."

"Okay," she said, nodding. "I'll look." She took a deep breath. "I emailed UPenn today."

Toby rubbed the small of her back. "Spence, I'm sorry."

Spencer wasn't sorry. She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back, knotting his hand in her hair. She pulled herself into his lap and broke away and rested her head against his neck. He rubbed her back again and she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Do you think you'll ever go back?" Toby asked.

"To UPenn?" she shook her head. "No. But I may go to a smaller college."

"Spencer…"

She raised her head to look at him. "Stop. Please, Toby just stop. Seriously, how many times have we talked about this? If I really wanted college that bad then this mess would be over by now." She bit her lip. She didn't mean to call their situation a "mess" and she didn't mean to suggest getting rid of her baby like that-the last part just slipped.

"Alright; I'll stop."

She raised her eyebrows. "And why don't I believe that?"

"Because I'm not going to stop."

She smiled playfully. "So you lied to me?"

"Yeah. And?" he murmured, pulling her in for another kiss. She realized as they were kissing that she gave in too easily. He ran his tongue on her lower lip and she immediately forgot about that. They were interrupted by her phone ringing only a few seconds later.

He rolled his eyes and she got off of him to reach for her phone. "It's Melissa," she told Toby.

"Hey Melissa," she chirped in the phone after answering.

"Spencer! How are you?" Spencer opened her mouth to answer but Melissa cut her off. "You know what, never mind. I'm on a time crunch. I'm so sorry but is there any way you could pick me up from the airport? I just got back. I was going to surprise mom and dad by coming back early but they toed my car while I was away so I can't drive back. And I would like to get back before they get home."

"Wait, why can't you take a cab?"

"I don't have cash. I've been using my card most of the trip. And before you ask about the train I have like three huge bags that I don't want to walk with to get to the station. Can you come pick me up? I am so sorry if you have plans."

Spencer and Toby didn't have any plans that night. Toby nodded, indicating he heard. Spencer sighed. "Fine. I'll call you when I'm almost there."

"Are you going to tell her?" Toby asked after she hung up.

Spencer got up and slipped on some shoes. "Probably. But I'm not sure if doing it in a car would be the best or worst idea." She decided it would be the best she was going to get. "Do you want to come?"

Toby shook his head. "It's fine. And I think it would be better if I weren't there."

Spencer nodded. "I know." Toby walked up to her and kissed her.

"I'll call you," she promised before heading out the door. She started the engine once she got in the car and headed toward the airport. She called Melissa quickly to tell her she was almost there.

She arrived at the airport and got out. She called Melissa again as she walked through the doors. Melissa directed Spencer toward her and then she finally saw her.

"Hey," Spencer said, pulling Melissa into a hug.

Spencer took a bag from Melissa and they headed back to her car and unloaded the luggage in the back. "Will you be able to get your car back soon?" Spencer asked after starting the car and drove off.

"Well, I called and they told me I just had to go down and get it or something. I asked why it had been towed in the first place and they gave me some crap about not parking the right way and someone called to complain. Honestly, who knows?" Melissa had gotten worked up but when she cooled off she asked, "You didn't have plans tonight did you? I mean, I never meant to ruin them or anything."

"No, I know," Spencer said, exiting off a highway. "And no, I didn't have anything planned. So you just want me to drop you off at the house?"

"What do you mean 'drop me off'? You aren't staying?"

"Well, no. I haven't stayed there in weeks, actually." Spencer gripped the steering wheel hard.

"I thought you only stayed at Toby's a few times. And are you moving back in with mom and dad when you start college?"

Um, no. I've actually decided not to go to college. But," she said before Melissa could respond. She laughed. "That's not the only crazy thing. I'm working at The Brew. I'm doing that instead of college. And you are just going to love this next part." Spencer was going into hysteria. She had no idea why-it may just be the way she was trying to tell Melissa. She started laughing hard and her palms were sweating.

"Spencer, let me drive." Melissa's voice was concerned which snapped Spencer back into reality.

"No. I need to drive. I have no idea what you're going to think about this next part and I don't want to take any chances." Spencer looked at Melissa. "Okay. I'm quitting college because I want to pursue my singing career."

Melissa's tight lips separated in a laughter after hearing that. Spencer laughed with her until her sides hurt and she almost went into the wrong lane. A horn honked at her and she made a face at them like a five-year-old.

When the laughter died down Melissa was the first to talk. "Spencer what's the real reason you aren't going to college? Remind me to talk with you about that later."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to bring that up later," Spencer tilted her head toward Melissa and smiled. "Okay but you should know that I've told Toby, mom, dad, and my friends. Spencer opened her mouth to say it but then remembered how Melissa told her. Spencer never supported her and realized how much that must have hurt. Spencer opened her mouth again.

"You're pregnant."

She looked at Melissa. Melissa was staring straight ahead, pursing her lips. Melissa had said that before Spencer had the chance to speak.

"Yes. I am," Spencer said carefully. She was looking more at Melissa than she was the road but it didn't feel right to pull over. She wanted to keep moving.

Melissa finally looked at her. "Look, I'm sure you've had the same talks with mom and dad and probably even yourself about what to do. But just _please _listen to me. As someone who has been in your place." Spencer remembered Melissa had told her she had gotten pregnant in high school but lost the baby before they were able to have an abortion.

"Do what you want-that is _none _of my business and I don't intend on making it mine. But don't worry about everyone else. I bet mom and dad are ready to pack your bags and haul you to college forcefully but just don't listen. Don't even listen to Toby. This is yours and-"

"No, it's not. It's mine and Toby's." Spencer hated herself for slipping up again by calling her baby an "it" but soon enough they would know. Spencer almost got sucked into another one of her fantasies about finding out before Melissa disturbed her thoughts again.

"Okay, fine. It's yours and Toby's. But don't listen to anyone telling you what's best for you. Because it's not. Even if what they say really is what you want you just can't listen to anyone about this. Make a decision you-and Toby-want and just…be happy Spence."

Spencer turned to look at Melissa and smiled. "Thank you."

"Okay! Enough of this. How did everyone react?" Melissa reached down to get some gum and offered some to Spencer, who took it.

Spencer laughed, popping the stick in her mouth. "I'm assuming you mean mom and dad." Melissa gave Spencer a coy smile. "Mom was really calm about it. I never actually told her-she guessed. Well afterwards I wondered if mom's brain had switched with your mom's."

Melissa laughed. "What you are talking about?"

Spencer shot her a _you-know-what-I'm-talking-about _look. "Anyway, with dad it was pretty intense. He asked if I knew what I was doing with my future." Spencer pulled into her parents' house's neighborhood. "Mom defended me and so did Toby. He called later to apologize. It was just weird. I'm guessing they didn't do that with you though."

Melissa shrugged. "It definitely wasn't happy crying and rejoicing about being a grandparent or anything." She looked at Spencer. "Don't be so hard on yourself-I was in college then."

Spencer unbuckled after pulling into the driveway. "We'll get the bags later. I'm warning you though I have to go soon." Spencer smiled. "Unless you want me to keep your bags. I wouldn't mind a new pair of Chloe's."

"Ha-ha. Let's just bring them in now-mom and dad shouldn't be home yet."

Spencer grabbed a bag and Melissa took the other two. They set them in the barn and went out back into the house.

"I get that one of us had to carry two bags but you didn't even offer. You just grabbed one and kept walking." Melissa opened the cabinet for a glass and turned back around toward Spencer. "Unless you could tell I have one too many cannoli's while I was away."

Spencer barked out a laugh. "Melissa, you're a twig."

Just then, Mrs. Hastings came down the stairs. "Melissa?" she asked. Melissa embraced her mom. "I didn't know you were coming in today."

"Because I wanted to surprise you," Melissa said, pulling away. "Spencer picked me up."

"You knew about this?" she asked Spencer.

Spencer nodded. "Yeah. I've known about it for an entire hour. It was pretty hard keeping to myself for so long."

"Uh, so did you tell Melissa about…that?" Mrs. Hastings asked.

"About her job at The Brew?" Melissa asked. "Yeah, I'm so happy for her."

Their mom stared at Spencer before she couldn't hold in her laugh any longer. "Yes, I told her."

Spencer looked at her watch. She had been gone longer than she thought she would be. "I'm going to go." She gave her mom and Melissa a hug before leaving and to call Toby, promising she would be home soon.

* * *

I need help. I'm trying to decide if I should just skip ahead in my story or if I should just keep going day-by-day or something. As always, reviews are gladly appreciated :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! P.S. Okay, after last night's episode (Cat's Cradle) I realize this loving Melissa/Spencer scene would never happen because it's obvious they hate her. I had this chapter in mind before that came on and you were probably wondering how they stitched up that patch in their relationship. Again, I know Spencer and Melissa hate each other in the show so bear with me lol/ *end of rant xD*


	10. Chapter 10

"Where are we going?" Spencer asked.

"I told you; to Fantastic Island."

Spencer scoffed. "Why?"

It was Monday late afternoon and Toby wanted to take her here. Melissa had known for about three weeks now. Spencer was also starting to show. She always thinks she can see it but a few days ago it looked bigger than usual. She had gone to another appointment a few days ago. They just told her they were both healthy. Her, Toby, and the doctor-Dr. Fetch-were hoping to know the sex of the baby next time she went.

"Because it's fun."

Fantastic Island was an arcade place but also had a pizza buffet. It was a pretty big building. Spencer rarely came here-Ali took them all a few times but never her parents.

She didn't bother arguing-they were going no matter what she said. He hadn't taken her many places recently and he had just sprung this on her this morning. She was half asleep when he said it.

They got in and paid for the buffet and the arcade. After deciding to eat first and getting their pizza, they sat down in a booth. Spencer only got a couple slices-she liked to watch what she was eating now more than ever. Pizza was okay to eat but she was just always aware of what she was feeding herself.

"So did Emily ever call you?" Spencer asked. Toby had said that he hasn't spoken to Emily since the party. Spencer found that odd because she was so willing to that night.

Toby nodded and swallowed a piece of pizza. "Yeah, she called yesterday when you were at the store." Spencer nodded, telling him to go on. "She just said she was happy for me-us-and asked a few questions-how you were, what was going on-things like that."

Spencer took a sip of her drink, deciding if she should bring something up that she had wanted to for a while now. "So, onto harder subjects…your parents."

Toby leaned back. "Yeah, I've thought about it."

"And…?"

"And no. I think that maybe they'll forget about me over time. I just don't want to deal with telling them or deal with them finding out later."

"Okay, Toby, they aren't going to forget about you. Maybe we should just tell Jenna or something and she could…tell them?" Her idea came out lame. She had no idea where she was going with it but finished anyway. "Well even if telling Jenna _any_ of our secrets was going to do us any good, I know that was an awful idea. Toby, it's now or never. We don't even have to tell them anything."

He sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Fifteen minutes they were in the arcade. It had huge games that you could play. Mini golf, go-kart racing, air hockey, bowling, and a small area for little kids. The room was dark except for the lights from the game and some dim ones overhead and it was loud-even on a Monday afternoon it was full.

"So what do you want to do first?" Toby yelled in her ear over the music and people.

She scanned the room. "There," she pointed at an empty air hockey table.

He slid some coins in the slot and air came out of the holes. The puck was on her side so she hit it first. It easily slid down his hole and she got a point. She whooped and hit the puck back toward Toby after he tried to hit it in her slot. It went on for a while where neither of them could make it in but finally Spencer did.

When the game ended Spencer had beat him bad. He only got one point. She laughed at him and pulled him over to mini golf area.

"I think you're actually having fun. You know, I never would've guessed."

"Ha-ha. And I may as well have fun. This won't be the last time we come here." Spencer grabbed a club and walked to the first course, Toby following.

She let him go first. This course had a bump in the middle and then a log in the shape of an L. The only way to make it in would be to dodge the log. He swung back and when he hit the ball it went straight to the log-of course. Spencer snickered. He grinned but ignored her. He made it in the second time.

"You know two isn't that bad." Toby said.

"It is when it's an easy hole-in-one." Spencer placed her ball on the ground and swung at it. It went right for the hole and landed in. She laughed so hard and had to stop when she almost fell down by tripping over her foot.

"I'm glad I amuse you so much." Toby and Spencer walked over to the second course. There was a giant rock right in front of the hole so even for her Spencer knew it was be hard to get a hole-in-one.

Toby must have really been trying this time because he managed to have it bounce off the edge and it was only a few inches away from the hole. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Fine. I'll give you that," Spencer took her turn and got the same holes that Toby did.

On the next one Toby was setting the ball down when a kid bumped into Spencer accidentally. This caused her to knock into Toby when he was swinging. He hit the ball too hard after Spencer ran into him and it landed on a light on the ceiling.

"Sorry!" the kid exclaimed to Spencer.

"You're fine. It's okay," she laughed and smiled at him.

After the kid had run off to his parents Spencer turned back to Toby who was looking up. She followed his gaze. She couldn't see the ball but knew it was there. She started laughing.

"Do we make a run for it?" she muttered to Toby, who was also laughing.

"Nah, let's just call it here. That way we'll never know who won."

Spencer raised her eyebrows and smirked. "But we know who was going to win."

"Yeah, not really. I wasn't losing by much."

She rolled her eyes. "Let's just go."

"Okay well are you going to let me pick what we do next?"

She laughed. He led her to the go-karts. "Okay, um, _no_. I'm not doing this.

He grinned and pulled her to the line. She tapped her foot. "Fine, I'll do it." She only gave in because she knew that she didn't have an option. He probably knew too but didn't say anything.

The line went by pretty fast. Soon enough a group of people-them included-got in their own car. She let him have the one in front, not caring if he beat her in this one.

"Car number eighteen release your feet from the gas pedal," one of the guys in a referee shirt said. She didn't realize it was her until he walked closer. She pulled her foot back and the humming she had heard stopped. The cars were locked for now so it didn't move anyway. She gritted her teeth, embarrassed and hating Toby for making her do this.

They told them to inch their cars forward to the starting line. Spencer did as she was told and she and Toby were right next to each other at the moment. She rolled her eyes when he smiled at her which made him laugh and they both almost missed the go. There were about seven other people racing too.

When they told them to go Spencer pushed her foot on the gas pedal and she was flying. Toby kept bumping into her-on purpose or on accident, she had no idea. It took a lot of concentration but she was ahead of him. She laughed when she turned around and saw him. There were three other people ahead-she just had to get in front of him. The one in third place was close to Spencer. She ended up getting him out too.

For a minute she was lost in the wind of the fast car and the fast speed she was going. She laughed freely. But then the guy in third place had caught up to her again. She "accidentally" bumped into him and he slowed just long enough for Spencer to get ahead again.

The race was over too soon so Spencer had to settle for third place. The look Toby had on his face made her laugh again until tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Here," Spencer said after they got out of the room. "Want my ribbon?" she juts out the ribbon in front of her toward Toby.

He smirked. "You're having fun with this, aren't you?"

"Okay, tell me you didn't expect Spencer Hastings to brag about beating you in a race? It had to happen. I honestly, and I'll admit," she added grinning. "I expected you to win." She continued, shrugging. "I mean, it's in my blood. I need to win. I can't help it."

"So whatever we do, you're always going to top me, correct?"

She had a huge smile plastered on her face. "Correct," she confirmed. She pecked him on the lips.

"I need to sit," she said. She guided him to a bench.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just worn out. Today was fun." She grabbed his hand and put the two in her lap. With his other hand he patted her leg and she leaned her head into him.

A couple walked by with a baby in a stroller and a small toddler. The older one pulled on her dad's arm asking if they could go bowling. He picked her up and she squealed with delight. Spencer smiled, liking that scene.

"Toby," she said, raising her head to look at him. "I know this is a weird place to talk about it but I want more. I want a _family_. And I get it if you only want one. I'm not even saying right away but maybe, wait a few years and then this one," she patted her stomach. "Can have a brother or sister."

He kissed her passionately but broke it off because of all the people around them. "Whatever you say," he whispered and smiled against her cheek.

Her phone beeped. When she checked it she saw it was only an email and would just check it later. She looked at the time before putting it back in her purse. It was seven-thirty. They had been there over two and a half hours.

"Can we go home?" she asked him.

Spencer was so tired. When they got home she headed straight for the bathroom and got ready for bed. She liked doing it more now because she could see the bump. It made her giddy-it made it more real. She and Toby had already said that they don't want it to be a surprise. They were going to find out the sex as soon as it was possible.

Toby climbed in bed with her when she finished. She liked sleeping on her back now because she would rub her stomach and Toby would too sometimes. Lately she had fallen asleep after him because she was still too caught up in her daydreams.

She still wasn't sure what to do about the loft. There was a small room that they never went in. It was big enough to fit a bed though. Spencer tossed the idea around of having the baby sleep there. It was close to their bed anyway. He didn't disagree but they both knew they were going to have to find some place permanent to live before the baby got too big.

She fell asleep dreaming about the three of them in a small house with their own space. She didn't ever want to wake up.

* * *

A/N I'm going to be skipping around a lot (time-wise) so I hope you're okay with that. I know that the next chapter takes place like two months later. I've already written it. Anyway, I'm loving the love you're sending to me. It means so much! xo :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N so I know you just want a completely Spoby chapter and no one else in it. Sorry this isn't one. But I really liked this one. I _tried_ to channel my inner Hanna. I know I'm not as sarcastic and funny as her so just bear with me. But it is very important *nudge nudge* :P Anyway, you find out if it's a girl or boy and I just wanted to mention that I had the hardest time deciding what I wanted so did heads or tails on it. So if you don't like what it is then blame my coin. Enjoy! (A/N at the end)

* * *

"Okay so last chance-are you sure you want to know now?" Dr. Fetch asked them.

Jumping ahead almost two months they were finally going to see whether it was a boy or a girl. Spencer had waited for weeks. It was a Saturday afternoon in early November.

Spencer nodded. "Yes."

"Well then congratulations. It looks like you're having a boy!"

There was a split second where Spencer was so happy she couldn't move but then she turned toward Toby and kissed him. "Told you," she murmured, pulling back slightly

A huge grin stretched across his face. Dr. Fetch slipped out to give them some privacy. "I'll let you have this one," he said, kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling him closer. She was so happy to finally _know._ And every time she pictured the baby it was a boy.

She didn't want to be here anymore. They walked out and after making sure it was okay to leave, they were in Toby's car.

"Do you want to go home? Or I could take you to your parents' house."

Spencer nodded, another big grin spread across her face. "I want to tell them."

A couple of weeks after she told her friends they all talked about what they wanted her to have over the phone. Spencer had told them she wanted a boy and Aria agreed. Hanna and Emily had wanted a girl though. She smiled thinking about telling them. Melissa had wanted a girl just because that was what her last baby had been. Spencer was upset after remembering that.

Her parents knew what today was and were expecting her but they just didn't know when. Spencer was going to call but she was afraid she may slip up and spill the beans on accident. She decided for the two of them to just drop by.

Spencer and Toby just walked right in once they got there. Spencer did her best these days to hide the bump. She was wearing a flowy floral print shirt. You could still see it but sometimes she could get away with it just looking like the wind was doing it.

"Mom?" she called. "Dad?"

They came down the stairs a few seconds later. Her mom raised her hand to her mouth after seeing their smiles. "So you know?" she asked.

Spencer nodded. She and Toby went to sit on the couch and her parents sat opposite of her.

Spencer looked at Toby. "Do you want to…?"

Toby looked at her parents. By her mom's excitement and her dad's anxious expression you could see that they didn't care who said it-as long as someone did. "It's a boy," he said.

Her mom jumped up and hugged Spencer. It wasn't squealing like her friends would probably do-it was just pure happiness. Spencer got a hug from her dad as well. Her mom hugged Toby and her dad shook his hand-it was a pretty awkward hand shake but Spencer knew it was better than nothing.

After talking a bit longer they left. She had called the girls yesterday saying they should all meet at The Brew around five. Spencer and Toby got there right at five. Aria was the first one there. She was sitting at a booth on her phone. She put it away once she saw them.

Spencer and Toby sat across from Aria. Hanna and Emily would sit with Aria once they got there-Spencer wanted to be facing all of them.

"Oh my God, this is so exciting," said Aria. Spencer laughed. Then Aria's phone chirped. "Hanna and Emily are coming together-they're almost here."

Spencer and Toby ordered coffee while they waited. Aria ordered some too for Hanna, Emily, and herself. They arrived just as the coffee did.

"Hey! Join the party," Spencer said.

The two of them slid in the seat and grinned at their friend before them.

"Spencer you're…_pregnant."_

"Uh, thank you, Han," Spencer laughed.

Spencer waited for someone to speak. Nobody did at first; they were probably just waiting for Spencer or Toby to start.

"So how's college going?" Spencer asked them.

"Good," Emily said. She started to say more but Hanna cut her off. "Spence, we didn't come here to talk about college. Is it a girl or boy? Male or female? Romeo or Juliet?"

Spencer looked at Toby but he shook his head before she could ask. She looked right at Aria. "It's a boy."

Spencer tried to look at all of their expressions before it changed. Aria was close to tears. She looked so happy. Hanna was looking at her with a huge open-mouthed smile. Emily was almost the same as Aria. Toby pulled her in closer to him even though her friends were watching. She tilted her head; he was grinning again, just like before. Just then, Aria started babbling.

"Congratulations! Oh my God! You're going to have a son! I knew it would be a boy! I am so happy for the both of you!"

Spencer was close to tears now. Toby wrapped an arm around her waist, stopping to rest his hand on her small bump. She rested her hand on top of his.

"Well, I'm going to be his favorite aunt," said Hanna. Spencer laughed again but still trying to hold in the tears she had.

"Excuse me?" said Emily. They all laughed. Aria threw a straw wrapper at Emily.

"So have you picked out any names yet?" asked Emily.

"No. We wanted to wait to know what we were having," said Toby.

"Well do you have any ideas?" asked Hanna, taking a sip of her coffee.

Spencer shook her head. She didn't want to be thinking of names until they knew. She looked at Toby. He shook his head as well.

She still couldn't get over the fact that they were having a son. Sure he might be annoying when he's a teenager but all in all Spencer was happy their first was going to be a boy. She started rifling through boy names in head that she had stored in her brain just in case over the past few months. She had some ideas but wanted to go over them with Toby first.

Aria's phone rang. "Ugh. That's Ezra. He needs to see me. We'll talk later but I really should go. Love you!" she slid out of the booth and left.

"Great. Now the traitor's gone." Hanna said.

Spencer chuckled. "Excuse me?"

"Well she wanted a boy." After seeing the look on Spencer's face she added, "I'm kidding!"

"You know I wanted a boy," Spencer said, raising her eyebrows.

"Well then maybe you should leave," Hanna replied.

Spencer let out a short laugh. "You are so full of yourself."

Hanna shrugged. "Without that then what else am I?"

"Crazy," Emily cut in.

Hanna smiled, ducking her head. When she brought it back up her eyes were full of excitement. "Can I plan your baby shower?"

Spencer looked at Toby, smiling. When she looked back she said, "I was actually leaning towards Aria. Remember? Team Sparia."

"Spemily," Emily protested.

"Spanna. You know? Rhymes with Anna. Oh my God you know what? If you were to ever have a girl, you should name it Anna. Maybe then Aria will shut up about planning your shower."

Spencer intended to ignore every word that Hanna said. She looked at Emily who looked awkward about saying something and she was deciding if she should or not. Spencer was about to ask but Emily said it.

"Have you guys ever thought of 'Spoby'? Not as like, the baby's name but for the two of you."

Spencer knew what that was immediately. Of course she had thought of that. She came up with that name the night after they kissed at the motel. She looked at Toby who smiled at her.

"I have," Hanna said, making everyone at the table laugh. "What?" she asked. "It's not just you two. There's 'Haleb' because 'Canna' was just too weird. 'Ezria' and you two together with Toby's name going first is 'Tencer' and I'm sorry but that's just not what you want your couple name to be."

Everyone laughed again. "I've thought of Spoby before." Spencer said. She turned her head to look at Toby, who was smiling at her.

"So wait, you were kidding about the Team Sparia baby shower, right? Because I have these amazing ideas. Speaking of these ides, you wouldn't mind paying for some of it would you?" Hanna asked.

Spencer opened her mouth and gave out a short laugh. Spencer was about to ask if Hanna was out of her mind but then Emily cut in.

"Hanna. We should go."

Hanna looked at the two of them. "I really am happy for you," she said. They both smiled. "Okay well next time I see you I'm bringing a notebook of the things we could do. Then you'll have to say yes."

"Han, I haven't even asked her yet."

"Oh please. I'm pretty sure 'planning a baby shower' is on her bucket list. Next to 'plan a wedding'. She lives for planning any event. Her and her artistic mind, I swear." She paused, thinking. "Do you think she can do my wedding?"

"Hey," Emily said. "I have an idea. Ask her. But come on. They probably haven't had much time alone."

Toby smiled gratefully at Emily. The four of them got up as they said good-bye. Hanna hugged Spencer and Emily hugged Toby. After switched they said their last good-byes. Spencer promised to call both of them soon.

They walked upstairs and locked the door behind them, grateful to have some privacy for the rest of the day.

* * *

A/N so tell me what you thought. Anything you want to share, I'm all ears. Also, don't hate me about the ending thinking I'm just going to jump again. The next chapter starts right where I left off. And it will be Spoby. Nothing but Spoby ;)


	12. Chapter 12

"I am…_so _sorry about Hanna," Spencer said.

He laughed and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "I get it; it's fine."

"And the baby shower talk. I wasn't even thinking about that."

"Spencer. Are we really going to talk about Hanna right now?"

She sighed. "No."

He embraced her tightly and kissed her hair. Hanna had left her mind for the rest of the afternoon. All she thought about was Toby. And her _son_. She buried her face in his shirt, feeling safe.

He lifted her chin with his hand gently and leaned in to kiss her. It was soft at first but they both deepened it with each passing second. Spencer knew they couldn't have tightened the gap between them any more if possible. There was nothing standing in the way of the both of them. If time froze right then forever, Spencer would be okay with that. She felt whole with him. She felt complete. She had realized even that day at the motel that her and Toby's souls had found each other to make one and finally become completed.

Spencer's knees grew weak and she held onto Toby even tighter. He wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her so she didn't try so hard to hold on-she just let herself lean into him.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear after pulling back.

She smiled and kissed him again. "I love you," she murmured against his lips. He brushed his nose against hers and chills shot through her spine.

He led her to the couch. She had her legs stretched out on his lap and one of his hands was supporting the small of her back. He looked down and placed his hand on her torso. She smiled with him. She couldn't remember being this happy. Sure, she was happier than she thought possible when he kissed her that day for the first time. Or when he told her he loved her _so much_ for the first time. Or that night in the motel room-finally together again after weeks of heartache. This was a different kind of happy. She had the one person she loved and she wasn't going to let him go for anything in the world. But she also had something that could only be the two of theirs. It wasn't anyone else's. They had their son.

With their son she knew that it would only be theirs. She pictured a two-year-old version of the two of them. Stunning blue eyes with hair like his father's. She couldn't think of any traits he would get from her. All she could see was a younger version of Toby.

"Newborn with a six-pack," she murmured.

He chuckled and kissed his forehead. She leaned into him and he rested his chin on the crown of her head.

"I know what we can do," he said.

He got up off the couch and Spencer kept her hand in his slowly letting go as he got further, not wanting him to get up. He didn't go very far though. There was a small bookshelf by the TV and when he worked his way toward it Spencer knew what he was getting. She grinned.

She was right-he got out the Scrabble board game and she got off the couch and sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table.

"You don't have to move," Toby told her, setting down the game on the table.

"Yes, I do. You can't see my letters this way. Besides, I'd rather stretch my legs out than lean over the whole time."

After setting up the game Spencer went first. She had K, E, D, Y, I, E, N. She went with KEY, which gave her ten points. It was the best she could do on the first round. Toby added on with her K and spelled the word KITE which gave him eight points. Spencer jots that down, smirking.

Spencer now had J, S, D, V, I, E, N. She didn't have many options there so she just put her S, E, V, and N with another E from his KITE to make SEVEN. It was only eight points though. He put a T, L, E, and R connecting with KEY to make TYLER.

She looked up. "No proper names," she told him.

"Yes there are. They changed the rules."

She laughed. Changing the rules would be something a kid would say as an excuse to win. She grabbed the box and fished for the instructions. She scanned the rules; then she scanned it again. He was right.

"Whatever. It's only eight points."

He chuckled. "I don't know why I thought playing a game with a Hastings that night was going to be fun."

"It was fun," she defended.

He smiled and nodded. "To be honest, it was really fun to kick your ass at Scrabble."

She couldn't believe he remembered that. Of course she did though-she remembered every second of that day. She remembered exactly what was said and what was done. She remembered she was wearing his shirt that day too. "It was not a complete ass kicking."

Ignoring the game, Spencer got up toward Toby. She sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in for a kiss. He fell back, bringing her with her. She pushed her hair back behind her ears and continued kissing him. She put a hand on his shoulder and started leaving trails of kisses going from his cheek to his ear where she whispered "I love you," and then down his neck. He rubbed her back up and down with one hand. With the other he placed it on her cheek and she brought her mouth back up to his.

Even if they were being more intense than when they were by the front door, Spencer still felt the same way. Nothing was in the way of them. Everything she was feeling, she knew he was feeling too. She felt like they could always read each other's minds. She wasn't bothered by that at all though-he knew all of her secrets. There was nothing they were hiding from each other-especially not their feelings. She loved him more than anything in the world and knew it the moment she saw him on his porch, conjugating verbs in French.

They went at it for a while longer until Spencer accidentally kicked the table with her boot. She broke away from him to look and make sure she didn't knock anything over. After seeing that she hadn't, Spencer brought herself back up to sit and Toby did the same.

"So do you want to keep playing…?" Toby said but trailed off. Spencer saw why. Her boot had messed up the board. She laughed, a little embarrassed.

"Another night," she picked up a pillow and traced a pattern on it with her finger. "Have you thought of any boy names?"

"Well, there's Toby," he said.

She smiled. "There's also Spencer," she teased.

Toby looked hesitant to suggest something. "What about Jason? I mean, he is your brother."

Spencer bit her lip. She hadn't spoken to Jason since she graduated high school. As far as she knew, he didn't even know she was pregnant. And she had accused Jason of being 'A' and a murderer at one point. Besides, she did not want to know what her dad would think if they even considered that idea of naming his grandson Jason. Spencer shook her head.

They threw ideas back and forth to each other for a while. While one would like a name, the other would shoot it down, not liking it.

Spencer finally sighed. "We are never going to find the right name."

"Spencer. We have months. And some people chose when they see the baby, after it's born. We'll find it."

Spencer looked around the room for any ideas. Her eyes landed on the table in front of them and at the mess her shoe had made earlier.

"What about Tyler?" she asked him.

Toby followed her gaze to the Scrabble board. He was about to say something but Spencer beat him to it.

"And before you laugh just because of how I found the name, really think. Besides, this could be added to the list of Scrabble moments we've had. I mean, I really like the idea."

"No, I was going to say I really loved it. I like the name and I agree; the idea of it being another Scrabble moment makes it even better."

She smiled. "Really?"

He nodded. "But I think we still need to keep an open mind; think of other names."

"No, I know," Spencer smiled. They finally had a name to at least fall back on in case others they thought of didn't work or they couldn't think of any more. Even if it was only one name.

Spencer was exhausted; it was a really long day. Toby pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on the crown of her head. He stroked her arm up and down. She fell asleep on the couch in his arms.

* * *

A/N so I'm still not _completely_ sure about the name. I like it but please voice your opinion about it. That's why I wanted to leave them having an open mind about it. I'm sorry this is kinda short. I don't know where you live in the world so saying this may not mean much but I won't be able to post on the weekend. Give me a little over 48 hours. It's Friday afternoon here. I hope you enjoyed!


	13. Chapter 13

"Han, I know what's going on," Spencer told Hanna.

"Yeah, I know but it's more fun when you're blindfolded."

Spencer didn't push it any longer. Hanna told her to meet her at The Brew and when she got there Hanna snuck up from behind her and tied a blindfold around her eyes. And then Hanna guided Spencer to her car and that's where they were now-in Hanna's car.

Spencer was due any week and her friends had just finished their first year of college. They had said it was perfect timing but perfect timing for Spencer would've been years from now. She was past that though-every day that passed was a day where she could bear not going more and more.

Ever since the doctor told them that they were having a boy Spencer and Toby had worked like crazy to get ready. They decided that until they could find a bigger place to live, the baby was going to stay in the room that Toby never used. It was too small for a bed but the crib, rocking chair, and changing station had fit fine. Spencer was trying to use as little of the money she gets from The Brew as possible, saving it for later. Mike had told her that taking off a few weeks wasn't going to be any problem. She knew she was going to have to get a better job-soon. But without a degree and being a pregnant teenager it was pretty hard. She hoped her chances would widen once she had the baby.

Spencer stopped stressing about the job as much once Toby got a promotion. Somebody with a higher position than him had been offered another job somewhere else so Toby took his place. He was getting paid more and still had the same hours.

"Are you scared?" Hanna asked her, snapping her back into reality.

Spencer shrugged. "I try not to think about that." The doctor had told her what was going to happen. He said it in a way not to worry her-she tried to focus on the after part. Having the baby forever would be worth whatever was happening during.

"Hanna, where are we going? We've been driving for like thirty minutes," Spencer had said after a moment of silence.

"Why would I tell you? That's the point of the blindfold. And we've only been driving for twenty minutes."

"Does Toby know about this?" Spencer asked her.

"Know about what?" Spencer shot Hanna a look. "Okay, yes he knows. But remember; you're surprised."

"Hanna, it's not that big of a surprise when you blindfold me just to bring me here."

"I told you. The blindfold makes it more fun. Besides, we're almost there."

Spencer slumped back in the seat and waited. It was Thursday-Hanna and Aria had graduated on Tuesday and Emily graduated a week before. Toby was at work today.

"Okay, we're here." Spencer felt the car turn and soon enough Hanna parked the car. Spencer didn't want Hanna to guide her back inside but knew she wasn't going to get out of the blindfold. Spencer waited in the car after she heard Hanna open and close her door. Spencer heard Hanna's heels a few seconds before her door opened. Hanna took her hand and they walked up to the front. Spencer felt ridiculous-her bump was already huge. They told her it wasn't going to get much bigger. Spencer was also at the point where everything was getting on her last nerves-she was so uncomfortable all the time. She had no idea why Hanna was pushing her limit with the blindfold so she spent most of the car ride strangling her mentally.

The second Hanna pushed her through the doors, Spencer pulled her blindfold off. She didn't care if she wasn't supposed to. She was already self-conscious about the huge baby bump she had and her obviously being young, she didn't need her best friend guiding her places.

Spencer knew about this place but had never been in. It was a museum for art but they had giant rooms for parties. Of course, they were in the lobby so Spencer didn't see anyone she knew.

"Spencer what the hell?" Hanna exclaimed.

"Han, I'm not putting the blindfold back on."

Hanna sighed and they walked to one of the rooms. "There aren't many people coming, right?"

Hanna ignored her question. "Remember to look surprised."

"I think I might be if I see how many people are in there. Hanna, it's just a small party, right?"

Hanna stopped watching and turned to look at her. "Look, you gave me one job-which wasn't very fair since you let Aria do everything else. My job was the guest list. Next time, just remember not to give me that part."

Spencer had no more words for her. She really didn't want a baby shower in the first place and only hoped her friends, Melissa, her mom, and maybe a couple of other people would be there. She kept walking without Hanna even though she had no idea where they were going. Hanna caught up to her and stopped at one of the doors.

She opened the door and a chorus of "Surprise!" rang out. Spencer was right earlier-she didn't need to pretend to be surprised.

The room was about the size of a school gym. There was a mini stage at one end and circular tables around the room. There were some tables that have been pushed aside to make an opened area. Spencer started counting the number of people there-Aria, Emily, Melissa, and Mona-her and Hanna had become friends again-in the very front. The people behind them were people Spencer had never seen them before.

"You're kidding me," Spencer muttered under her breath. She didn't mean for Hanna to hear but she did.

"Spencer, chill. This will be over in a few hours and then you'll never have to see them again." Everyone else was far enough away for them to hear Hanna speaking, plus there was music over the stereos.

Spencer smiled, trying not to seem upset. She turned toward Hanna, still smiling. "Hanna, I don't know any of these people."

Aria and Emily walked up to Spencer and hugged her. "Who are these people?" she whispered in Aria's ear as they were embracing.

"Okay, they're our friends from school," Hanna cut in. "And there's barely twenty people here."

"Spence, just have fun here," Aria said.

Spencer realized that's what she should probably do; just have fun, or as much fun as she could have. She nodded, took a deep breath, and walked toward everyone.

Melissa was the first to acknowledge Spencer. She threw her arms around Spencer and she tried to make it last, not wanting to welcome the other people here. Melissa stepped away though and smiled at Spencer and she knew she had to greet everyone else. She looked back and saw the girls were walking up. Spencer was grateful they could introduce them to Spencer.

"Okay, Spencer. This is Faith, Madison, Kat, and Kayla," Hanna said, gesturing to a group of girls. "They're all really close and good friends of me and Aria's."

Spencer had barely listened to Hanna. She had pinned Hanna to the ground and held her there in her head as Hanna was talking but smiled and shook their heads on the outside. She just wanted to go home-and be with Toby. She had been whining to him lately about how she just wanted this to be over and instead of getting angry with her like Spencer always thought, he would listen and comfort her. She wanted him to comfort her now-even though he was probably still at work.

"It's nice to meet you," one of the girls told Spencer. The others mumbled something that more or less was the same thing. Spencer smiled as graciously as she could. They moved onto the next group of people. Emily introduced them as her friends from college. Spencer did the same thing except this time she pinned Emily down to the floor.

After meeting everyone else, the other girls had the feeling Spencer just wanted to see familiar people so they stayed with her but still talked to girls that would come up to them. When given the chance once Hanna and Aria were in deep conversation with someone and Emily was trying to keep up, Melissa whispered in Spencer's ear.

"You hate it, don't you?"

Spencer was shocked at first. She didn't think she looked so miserable. There was some times where she found herself losing track of time for a minute. One of the girls-Gabby, one of Aria's friend-that had talked to Spencer and they had found they have a lot in common. They talked for a while but after she left, Spencer was back to wishing she were in Toby's arms-even though that thought had never left her mind, even while talking with Gabby.

The party wasn't much. Yes, there were presents and baby decorations around the room but it was mostly just a social gathering for Hanna, Aria, and Emily's friends. They didn't play any games and Emily told Spencer she would open the gifts after the party. It was just music, food, and meeting new people.

Finally, after never believing it would be over, _finally _the last guest had left. It was just Spencer, Aria, Emily, and Hanna. Melissa left once the population in the room was decreasing. Spencer walked to a corner in the room and started ripping streamers from the wall.

"What are you doing?" Aria asked Spencer.

"Cleaning up," Spencer said like it was obvious.

"Come on, they have people for that. Help us pack up your gifts."

Hanna and Emily had already left with armfuls of presents. Spencer sighed and walked to the pile. After both of them had finished off the pile, not needing any second trips, they head out the door, toward Hanna's car.

"Okay," Hanna said, after closing the trunk. "I think that's everything. Aria, Emily, you'll be okay to get home?" after nodding, she continued. "Spencer, call Toby-or not, I really don't care. If you couldn't already guess, I'm taking you home so get in and buckle up."

Spencer smiled and gave Aria and Emily hugs. "So the next I see you, you'll have a baby boy in your arms," Aria told her. It was dark out and Spencer could barely see her face.

Spencer laughed. "What are you talking about? We'll see each other before then. Promise me."

Aria smiled and nodded. "I promise," she embraced Spencer one last time. She had already said good-bye to Emily so Spencer got in the car.

The ride home was silent-comfortable silence though. Spencer was barely paying attention to what was around her. All she was thinking about was Toby. Toby was waiting for her. She imagined him sitting on the couch, watching TV. But then she wondered if he was cooking him dinner right now. She didn't care what she was doing-as long as he never let her go once she got home.

She considered calling him but decided on just texting him. _Almost home. Xx_

His reply came back within seconds. _Miss you. Xx_

She grinned. "Toby?" Hanna asked, leaning up a little to see it was safe to switch lanes.

"Yeah," Spencer sighed. "Hanna," Spencer started slowly. "Look, there's just so much going on right now. I am so sorry about the party. I should've been more enthusiastic about it."

Hanna scoffed. "Spence, are you kidding? Even I know that party was lame. No offence but nobody really talked to you." Hanna exhaled deeply. "Okay, Aria did her best and I could've helped more-even if it wasn't officially my job. It's just, I mean, it was at a really bad time. School got really heavy and then graduating. We just couldn't find much time to plan it."

Spencer smiled. "It's okay. And I really did appreciate it all-" Spencer cut herself off. She couldn't keep talking when all of a sudden she was having major cramps. She winced.

Hanna looked over at her. "Spencer, are you okay?"

Spencer waited until it started fading out a little before answering. "Uh, yeah. I didn't eat at the party and I haven't eaten at all for a while. That's really bad but we're almost there."

Though it didn't look like she wanted to-Hanna let it go. Only a few minutes had passed before it happened again. Spencer gasped and gripped the door handle of the car for something to grasp. Hanna didn't say anything-she just drove into another lane, putting them off track.

"Where are we going?" Spencer practically gasped the words out.

"You need to eat. We're just going to a gas station."

Spencer was just seeing the bright neon sign in the distance when they became even more unbearable. Without meaning to she shrieked "Hanna!"

Hanna, caught off guard, swerved onto the other lane, almost running into another car that honked violently at her "What?!" Hanna asked, panting heavily after getting back on track.

Spencer was in so much pain she had barely processed what had happened. "Pull over." Spencer had the hardest time getting those words out.

Hanna did as she was told, pulling over onto the shoulder. She turned to look at Spencer with a scared expression on her face. "Oh my God, Spencer. Are you going into labor?"

* * *

A/N So I realized after writing that Toby wasn't even in it. For that, I am so so sorry. He just wasn't really needed for this chapter. Speaking of chapters, the next one will be up ASAP. It usually takes a while because I distract myself easily but the next one should be pretty eventful ;) Also, I think I'm only making like one or two more chapters so Find A Way is coming to an end soon. Don't fret though because I plan on writing a sequel. I just want to write other Spoby fanfics before I do that. Suggestions are appreciated as well are reviews. Critical reviews, happy reviews, random reviews. Thanks for reading! :)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N so I know I've mainly been doing this from Spencer's POV but on this one it's going to be Hanna and Toby. Sorry it's short but I've decided this won't be the last chapter. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Hanna calculated in her head about how far they were from Toby's place. Had she not made the detour they would have been a lot closer. She guessed they were about ten miles away. If Spencer really was in labor then she didn't know if they should rush to get Toby or just head straight for the hospital.

When Hanna made the decision to just head for the hospital, Spencer still hadn't answered her. She wasn't going to take any chances though so she shifted into drive and gunned down the road.

The hospital wasn't very far away from where they were now. She knew as she was driving that she had to call someone-Toby, Aria, Emily, Spencer's mom, anyone. With the speed she was going at now she knew there would be a huge chance they would get into an accident. She didn't dare tell Spencer to call someone. Hanna-or Spencer-had never gone through this before and she didn't know much about this. She did know that toward the end you could have false alarms but even if it was, the hospital would never hurt.

She knew the first person she would call would be Toby. She was seriously considering calling him now but Spencer's phone went off. Spencer reached to grab it but Hanna snatched it from her hands. She looked at the screen-it was exactly who she needed it to be.

"Toby. Hospital. _Now._" She hung up, not caring how many questions he would have for her. She wouldn't be able to stay on long.

When they finally got there, Hanna parked, got out of the car, and then opened Spencer's door. She helped her out and they walked in together.

* * *

Hanna hung up, leaving Toby in his loft confused. But he wasn't for long. Ideas of what "hospital" meant ran through his head a little but all he was thinking about was driving to the hospital as fast as he could. It was when he was driving that he had time to think-but that just lead to worrying.

He knew what the obvious reason for a hospital would be-Spencer was in labor. But because in the car he had nothing to do but think he thought of other things. She could've been involved in an accident. She could be hurt-the baby could be hurt. Toby pressed on the gas pedal with a little more pressure. What if she was unconscious or in a coma? A little more pressure. He thought of her in labor but being miserable and him not being there. More pressure. When Hanna talked to him he thought they were in a car so he wasn't sure how long she has been at the hospital at this point. They may not even be there yet. He had no idea how far away they were-that's why he called her. Spencer said they were almost there but she wasn't coming home. Finally, he gave in and called her.

He barely turned off the engine before swinging his door open when he got there. He scanned the cars for a second, trying to find Hanna's. He thought he saw once similar but wasn't sure.

He raced inside and toward the woman at the front desk. "Spencer Hastings."

She raised her eyebrows. "Are you immediate family?"

"Yes," he said. She paused. "She's pregnant."

She realized what he was getting at. She skimmed the computer before answering. "Third floor. Room 308."

He didn't reply to her. After pushing the UP button he waited. He pushed it again but it wasn't coming down. Finally it opened and a group of people came out. He got in and pressed the "3" and waited for it to take him there.

After getting off he walked-or, fast walked-around the hallway looking at the numbers. His heart skipped a beat when he saw 308. The door was closed and the window was covered. He opened the door and walked in.

The first thing he saw was Hanna-with her flashy dress, she was hard to miss. She smiled at him. She was sitting down beside a bed. He averted his gaze to the bed, and the girl in it. Her eyes were closed but opened right when she heard her door open. There was nobody else in the room.

Hanna stood up. "I should call…people. I would've done that earlier but was waiting for you. I didn't want to leave her alone."

Toby almost laughed. Hanna could talk way too much sometimes. He took her place in the chair once she left. He reached for her hand and they both squeezed it.

"Toby," she breathed. She was tired.

"Hey," he whispered. "I'm here."

"It hurts," she complained. His heart broke for her.

"I know, baby. I know."

Toby just wanted to hold her. He moved her weaker body over more to the side of the bed to lay with her. He wrapped his arms around her and she closed her eyes.

When he was sure she was asleep he knew he had to get up. As much as he didn't want to leave her, he needed to talk with Hanna. He kissed her forehead and got up and out of the door. Hanna was right by the door with her phone to her ear.

"I've gotta go." She hung up and Toby realized she had both hers and Spencer's phones in her hands. "I don't have her mom's number," she explained after seeing him eye Spencer's phone.

"What happened today?"

"I have no clue. We were talking-I can't remember what about. But then she was just in so much _pain. _After yelling at me once it got worse, I flipped out and almost crashed the car. She scared me half to death. Anyway, she told me it was because she needed food so I turned the car around to get something for her. She just got worse and it finally hit me what was going on. I didn't want to call you while driving so if you hadn't called her, you probably wouldn't even know until we got here."

Toby nodded, taking it in. "Okay well what has the doctor said?"

Hanna scoffed. "Not much. They made her change, and hooked her up to machines after confirming it wasn't a false alarm. They haven't been back since. We've been here about twenty minutes"

Her works almost knocked Toby down. She was really going into labor. She was really having their baby today-or, by the time it was now, it might be tomorrow.

"So," she continued. "I called her mom. She said that her and Melissa would be here soon. I called Caleb-that's who I was just on the phone with. I told him where I was and what was happening. He knows he wouldn't be able to get in so he's not going to come. I think I'm going to leave once her mom gets here. I didn't want to call the other girls because they'll want to come but since they're not allowed to see her…I'll just call them tomorrow-first thing. Will you call to update me? No matter what time."

He nodded. "Of course." He gave her a quick hug and saw Melissa walk toward them. Hanna left after seeing her.

"My mom is calling pretty much everyone she can think of right now-she's pretty excited," Melissa told him. "Can I see her?"

"Yeah, of course. She was sleeping when I left her to talk with Hanna."

"I just don't get this. I mean, at the shower she was fine. Well, health wise."

Toby filled her in on what Hanna told her. "What do you mean 'health wise'," he asked Melissa after telling her everything.

"The party just wasn't the most enjoyable thing Spencer's ever done. She barely knew anyone there."

After that, Toby let the two of them have time alone so he went down to get some coffee-probably the first cup of many. He ran into her mom down in lobby.

"Hey, Toby," she said, embracing him. He held onto her, missing the maternal love he never got anymore.

"How are you doing?" she asked after pulling away.

"Fine. She probably wants to see you."

As if on cue, they saw Melissa walk up to them. "She wants you. Both of you."

Normally Toby would've insisted on her mom getting Spencer alone for some time but he was being selfish tonight. He wanted to see her as much as possible. They both went up to her room and walked in. Toby took his spot in the chair and took her hand again. Her mom went to the other side of the bed.

"Hey," her mom whispered, stroking her cheek. "How are you?"

Spencer tore her gaze off Toby and looked at her mom. "What do you think?"

Toby's heart died a little when she said that. Her voice was tired and she was more uncomfortable than she was letting one. He would do anything to make her happy right now. He squeezed her hand.

Spencer sighed. "I'm sorry, mom."

Her mother nodded and Melissa came in. She sat down on the bed by Spencer's feet.

"Where's dad?" Spencer asked.

"He's on his way," her mother replied.

Toby's back was to the door and when it opened he hoped it was a doctor. Melissa and her mom turned toward the door but Toby couldn't bring his eyes away from Spencer, and she was doing the same.

After a slight gasp escaped Melissa's lips he turned around. It wasn't Spencer's father.

It was Wren.

* * *

A/N the next chapter will be up faster than you can say "we discover that it's Wren's baby and not Toby's". Whoops. Did I give too much away? Sorry. Bottom line: expect it reallyyyy soon. I've already written most of it and it's...if you're a Spoby shipper then you will be pleased ;) Anyway, I'm warning you that there will only be 15 chapters in the story. I've already got somewhat of an idea for my next story so keep an eye out in the future for a new one! :) Read, review. Thanks for reading! :)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N This is it. My last chapter. I am DEFINATELY doing a sequel...just not for a while. I want to focus on other stories (that I've already started writing). Andy, yes. It is a Spoby story :D Okay, I bet you're just dying to know whose baby it is (that I teased last chapter) so I'm just going to let you have at it. Enjoy!

* * *

"I asked if anyone else could take my place but they said nobody was available." The British accent broke the stunned silence of everyone in the room.

"A-are you going to be…" Spencer asked him. She would leave and check into another hospital if he was going to be the doctor that delivered her baby. She knew it wasn't going to be the usual doctor she had because he didn't work on Thursdays-how convenient, she added dryly.

"No. Somebody else will. I'm just here to check up on you."

Spencer had to admit she was grateful for that but of all the doctors in this building, why did it have to be Wren? She looked at Melissa, who was glaring at Wren with nothing but hatred. Wren tried to avoid Melissa. Spencer didn't want to look at Toby. She just shut her eyes, wanting the darkness to envelope her. She wasn't trying to go to sleep but in case she was starting to drift off, she wanted to squeeze Toby's hand often.

"Well, is there anything I can get you?" Wren asked, breaking another silence.

Spencer's eyes snapped open. "Another doctor?" she asked bitterly.

Wren ignored Spencer and turned toward her mom. "If she needs anything, just let me know."

Assuming he wasn't going to get a response from her mom, he walked out. Spencer turned her head toward Toby and grinned, trying to get her mind off her annoyance with Wren. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Toby scoffed and smirked. "You handled that better than I would have."

"Well he's disgusting," Melissa stated.

Spencer didn't reply. She knew she was just as much to blame for everything that happened that he was. Plus, Melissa didn't know that they had kissed the day A had made her break up with Toby and then the night she got drunk and he took her to his place. Toby didn't even know about the last part.

The door opened again and they all turned to see it was Mr. Hastings. Toby moved his feet out of the way a little so he could hug his youngest daughter. He kissed her forehead and asked how she was.

"Awful. Guess who my doctor is."

"Spencer," her mother snapped.

"What?"

She ignored Spencer and turned toward her husband. "Don't make a big deal out of this. Wren is her doctor and the last thing we need is for you to complain and demand another one."

Her father was speechless. "_Wren_? He's going to…"

"No," Spencer cut in. "He's just temporary."

Her dad was going to argue more but the pain hit Spencer again. She squeezed Toby's hand, gasped, and winced through it all. Toby placed both of his hands on hers. Melissa had a concerned face and rubbed Spencer legs, trying to do what she could to comfort her, Veronica was trying to soothe Spencer, and Peter was looking misplaced in the room. He didn't move like the rest of them did.

When it was over Spencer moaned. She needed her mom here because she had been through this before and Melissa because she needed all the love but when it really came down to it, she just wanted to have Toby alone with her.

Toby took a sip of his coffee, distracting her for a minute. She eyed the cup with he set it back down and Toby caught her watching, smirking.

"No," he told her.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "I can get you some ice chips," Melissa offered.

Spencer nodded gratefully. She was also hungry but knew food was out of the question. Melissa left, leaving four people in the room. She eyed her mom, trying to tell her to leave. Veronica got the message and excused her and Mr. Hastings out of the room. Finally, they were alone.

Spencer grinned at him. "You know what's going to happen next I come home?"

He bumped foreheads with her. "We bring back our son."

She smiled, giddy at the thought. "So, I was thinking that since no one else is in here that you could give me a sip of your coffee?"

"Are you serious?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

She thought about it. "No," she said, feeling defeated.

She clutched her stomach when the pain hit again. It didn't last as long though. "Do you want me to get a doctor?" he asked her after It was over.

She shook her head. "There's nothing I can do about it."

Wanting to change the subject he said, "Melissa said you hated the party."

Spencer sighed. "I didn't _hate _it. I'll just be spending the rest of my life trying to block it out," she teased.

"Give me my phone," Spencer told him after a minute.

Hanna had given it back to him when she left and he handed it over. She scrolled through her contacts and he saw she had clicked on Aria's name. Toby almost told her not to call them but didn't push her.

Aria didn't answer so she tried Emily. She didn't answer either.

"They're probably sleeping," Toby said. It was almost one in the morning.

The rest of her family came back later. Melissa slept on the couch in the room and Peter went home to get some sleep. Spencer, Toby, and Veronica had stayed up all night, except for Veronica, who got a little under an hour at one point. Spencer was tired but couldn't sleep with the frequent pains. Every time they came, Toby's heart broke more and more, because he couldn't do anything. Keeping Hanna's promise, he called her about an hour after she left, hoping she was still awake. He told her about Wren and that Spencer was doing fine.

It was around eight in the morning when the doctor-Wren had gone home-told her he thinks she's ready.

* * *

Spencer cradled the baby boy in her arms. He wasn't even an hour old yet and Spencer could see both her and Toby in him. She couldn't explain how happy she was when he had been given his father's eyes. His hair was still a mess but Spencer could see it was a light brown color.

Toby and her mom had been the only one in the delivering room at the time. When family was allowed to come in, Melissa held him and the look on her face made Spencer feel guilty again because she had lost her baby.

After the three of them had their turn, it was only Spencer and Toby in her room. He was lying on the bed with her. They didn't say much to each other-just to the baby. They passed him back and forth to each other and would giggle when he did anything. His tiny hand wrapped around Spencer's pinky and her heart burst with joy.

Nurses would come and check in on them sometimes but Spencer and Toby never paid much attention to them, even when the nurse had to check on Spencer. Melissa also came in once to tell Spencer that Hanna had come to check up on her but then found out she had the baby. Spencer told her she didn't want to see anyone though. She just wanted time alone with the two of them.

The delivery was tough but Spencer was more right than she had ever known when she told herself it would all be worth it. She was finally allowed food-and coffee-but she wasn't up to eat anything. She was also exhausted but knew sleeping was the last thing she wanted to do.

The baby-they had never officially said what they were naming him-started to fall asleep when Toby was holding him. Spencer leaned her head on his shoulder, looking at the sleeping child in her arms. Keeping his arms still, Toby turned his head to kiss the top of her head.

As much as she didn't want to, Spencer felt herself nodding off. She knew that when the baby woke up she would know so she allowed sleep to overcome her.

* * *

She woke up to find Toby still holding him but he was awake. Toby grabbed his small feet and shook them gently. The baby kicked and drool rolled down his chin. Spencer smiled and sat up straighter. "How long was I out?"

Toby shrugged. "About an hour. He woke up ten minutes ago." He turned to look at her and she kissed him. When she broke apart, she held out her arms eagerly. Toby handed him to her and she brought him up to her face, nestling him.

Just then, Hanna walked in. Spencer smiled at her, ready for company. Spencer lowered him to her chest so Hanna could see when she came up to them.

Hanna gasped and covered her mouth. Her eyes started filling with tears and Hanna held out her arms. Spencer gave him away unwillingly. Hanna cooed at the child and laughed.

"He's beautiful," Hanna said.

"Thank you," Toby and Spencer said at the same time and Hanna giggled at them.

Aria and Emily came in next. They both had the same reaction as Hanna. After looked at Spencer and Spencer nodding, Hanna gave him over to Aria. Aria held him to her chest and rocked him, laughing. Toby held Spencer's hand and she again leaned into him, watching the three girls take turns. Emily cradled him and fingered through his tangles hair. He sneezed, making them laugh again.

After having as much as time as the other girls, Emily handed him back to Toby. Toby handed him to Spencer though. He was light but Spencer had never held a newborn before. She had held babies, of course, but he was lighter than anyone she remembered. But he was two weeks premature. It wasn't too serious but he would stay at the hospital for a few days.

"Sit," Spencer nodded to the couch. They took a seat, all of their eyes on the boy in Spencer's arms.

"Well at least you're baby bump is gone," Hanna commented.

Spencer looked down. She transferred his weight to one arm and with the other hand she placed it on her now flat stomach. It was weird after months to feel it. It was also strange now that there wasn't a baby in it anymore.

"Have you picked a name yet?" Aria asked.

Spencer looked at Toby. "Tyler," they both said. Spencer grinned, glad they agreed.

Mrs. Hastings and Melissa walked in then. Spencer guessed her dad was still out. Melissa padded over to Tyler, arms out eagerly. Spencer handed him over and looked at her mom. "I think we've decided on a name."

Her mom raised her eyebrows, smiling. She squeezed Toby's hand, telling him to tell her.

"Tyler," he told her.

"Hey Tyler," Melissa cooed, rocking him back with a little bounce. Spencer hadn't been able to keep the grin from her face all day. Melissa looked up at her. "I like it."

She handed Tyler over to her mom. Spencer liked the sight-grandma and grandson. It was weird to see her mom and think of her as a grandma. Melissa was an aunt. So were the girls. But the thing Spencer really couldn't grasp was how she and Toby were a mom and dad. She never saw herself with kids for a long time but now all she wanted was for her and Toby to raise one.

* * *

Spencer woke up two nights later. Toby was sleeping by her side and the clock said it was a little after three in the morning. They had been getting visitors nonstop these past couple days and balloons, stuffed animals, and cards lined one of the walls.

Toby had rarely left the bed all those days but Spencer made him go home once to get cleaned up. She would be allowed to leave that afternoon but because Tyler didn't weigh enough yet, he would stay another night. Spencer didn't want to leave but didn't have a choice either. Her friends popped in and out often through the days and so did her parents and Melissa.

Neither Spencer nor Toby let Tyler out of their sight. The nurse would take him when they were asleep so they would take turns napping throughout the day so they wouldn't take him. They were both so exhausted at this point that they let a nurse take him last night. And because of their sleeping schedule, they barely had time for them both to be awake.

Suddenly, a nurse walked in to check on things. She smiled once she noted Spencer was awake.

"Can I see him?" Spencer whispered.

The woman frowned disapprovingly. "You need your sleep."

"Please?" Spencer almost begged.

She sighed and left the room. Spencer sat up straighter, careful not to wake Toby.

She came back in and Spencer spotted the familiar baby boy in his mobile bed. The nurse pulled it over to the side of the bed, lifted Tyler, and handed him to Spencer.

Spencer cradled him in her arms. She still couldn't get over how small he was. His foot could fit in her hand three times at the least. She leaned into him and they bumped foreheads gently. She laughed silently. She kissed the top of his tiny head and then his nose. He was falling back to sleep so Spencer just let him rest in her arms. His eyelid fluttered shut and Spencer couldn't help but to gently touch it. It hiccupped softly and Spencer giggled.

She didn't know if it was because of her laugh or not but Toby's eyelids flew open. He sat up with her and she carefully handed him over.

"Spencer," he whispered. They both looked rom Tyler to each other. The whites of his eyes were glowing in the darkness of the room. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too," she said, tears almost filling in her eyes. Her life was nothing but perfect right now. She kissed him softly on the lips and they both stared back at the baby boy in Toby's arms.

* * *

A/N Well there you have it. I hope you enjoyed Find A Way. I have a question for the sequel. How old do you want Tyler to be in it? Do you want me jump ahead only months or fifteen years or any other age you want? Please please tell me. I'm going to want as many answers as possible so if you're reading this please review and tell me how much you want me to skip ahead.


End file.
